Feelings
by My Dictator Level is Over 9000
Summary: And just like that, everything stopped. His tiny body was now still in the calm water. I could move again and the first thing I did was turn back to the third person, they no longer had control over me. As soon as I turned back everything started to disappear, the rocks, the water, it all disappeared into nothingness. Rated T. COMPLETE...?
1. Hoping

**Authors Note: I don't know if I'll continue this or leave it as a oneshot. What do you think?**

Feelings:

"No…Perry"

The images flashed through my mind as if it were happening right in front of me. I could see from three points of views.

There was mine; I watched the waves crash into the rocks and over the platypus' head. I was standing on a rock not too far away. I watched the platypus fall to the icy water below. His small form was swallowed whole by the raging waves. He couldn't breathe, I knew he couldn't breathe. I felt it. For some reason I felt him, felt his pain. I couldn't move, it was like I was glued to that spot. Forced to watch, and forced to feel it; everything he's going through. The rain poured down on me and soaked my lab coat. My brown hair drooped on my head, drenched from the rain. The rain stung as it mixed with the tears quickly filling up in my eyes.

Perry's point of view; He thrashed in the water trying to push himself back to surface, only for a wave to come crashing over his head. The water was ice cold and freezing, ice crystals floated in the water. The ice got into his mouth and stabbed at his throat, he tried to cough; to get the water out but it was impossible. He was fully submerged in the water, blood from his mouth mixed with the water when he coughed.

Then…there was someone else's point of view. I couldn't see their face, I could just see through their eyes. I don't know why but when I saw out of their eyes I felt proud. Proud of what was happening before me, almost like I was happy for my accomplishment; proud of doing this to both me and Perry. The feeling made me sick and I instantly pulled away from their thoughts and back to my own.

The water continued to rage on, pulling him farther from land. The rain mixed with the waves making it hard to see. Darkness was all around me, all around_ us_. I stood there, helpless and frightened for the platypus' life. Even though my nemesis was the one in peril I couldn't shake the feeling that we were both in terrible danger and the third person here was smiling. I couldn't see their face but I _felt_ it. I tried to turn or crane my neck around to see them but I couldn't, it was almost like the person forced my head to look forwards and into the water. I couldn't save him. I wanted to scream, scream to Perry that I was sorry; sorry I couldn't help him. I just wanted to scream in general but I could make no noise come out and tears streamed down my face as I watched the platypus fight harder. He fought hard against the waves but he couldn't, he wasn't strong enough.

His fearful brown eyes locked with my sad turquoise ones. The message was as clear as the water itself.

_Help me._

I can't.

_Please…_

I'm sorry.

_I can't breathe._

My heart's breaking.

_My lungs are collapsing._

Perry.

_Doofenshmirtz._

And just like that, everything stopped. His tiny body was now still in the calm water. I could move again and the first thing I did was turn back to the third person, they no longer had control over me. As soon as I turned back everything started to disappear, the rocks, the water, it all disappeared into nothingness.

My eyes shot open and I sat up in my bed. I was breathing heavily and my eyes darted around the room. I glanced at the clock.

11:00AM.

I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I went to the sink and splashed my face with cold water. I looked in the mirror.

Why did I keep having this dream? And what did it mean? I didn't know but I did know one thing, my daily confrontation with my nemesis was going to be awkward. Again.

I just hope Perry doesn't get too suspicious. I mean there's nothing wrong with me and these dreams have to stop sometime right?

I could only hope.


	2. That Sick Feeling

**Authors Note: Haha! I shall continue! Don't worry, after a few more chapters you'll catch on to what's happening here. **

Feelings: Chapter 2

"Perry the Platypus…"

The images flashed through my mind yet again as if it were happening right in front of me. I could see from three points of views.

Mine; I was standing in a large cavern. I watched the rocks crumble and fall around me, pebbles and large pieces of rock fell to the ground and into pieces. One barely missed the small platypus. I screamed to my nemesis, telling him we had to get out of here; that the place was going to cave in on top of us. He smiled at me and shook his head. He ran further into the cave, I ran after him. Unlike last time I could now move. I ran as fast as I could after the animal. I needed to know where he was going. As I turned a sharp corner my point of view changed to that of the platypus.

Perry's point of view; He ran further into the cave, his eyes fixed ahead and not once looking back. He dodged falling rocks and crumbling walls. He continued running further, not stopping for a moment. My eyes went back to my point of view.

I kept running until I finally caught up to the speedy mammal. I was panting and trying to catch my breath but all I could breathe in was dirt and dust, it made me cough. I looked towards my nemesis, about to yell at him for running away like that; about to scold him and tell him to never do it again but my eyes caught something else. Perry's eyes were locked on the same thing. It seemingly floated in the air over a podium. It was bright and green in a tube. I recognized it instantly. The Pizzazium Infinionite? What was that doing here? I couldn't finish my thoughts because I saw Perry start to move again. The platypus started to slowly walk towards the podium, holding his arm out to grab the item. I watched anxiously. I was anxious because I didn't know what was happening and I really wanted to get out of the cave that was falling all around us. My eyes switched its point of view again.

Perry's; The platypus reached out and wrapped his hand around the Pizzazium. The moment he touched the green tube he screamed. He screamed so loud that I screamed as well from shock. Electrical currents went through him and his small body jerked. Pain seared through his small frame as the shock coursed through his small form. The scream echoed off the walls and slowly died down. The platypus let go of the tube and fell to the cave floor, barely breathing.

I knelt over him trying to shake him awake. I called his name and he stared up at me through heavy lidded eyes. He shakily pointed up. I looked upwards to see that the ceiling of the cave was falling in. I threw my body over the tiny body under me, holding him close as the wall collapsed on top of both us and then there was darkness.

Then…my eyes transferred to another point of view. It was neither mine nor Perry's. This person was standing outside the fallen cave. Very much like last time, I couldn't see their face I could only see through their eyes. They stared at the cave for a few moments before walking off down a narrow path. I could tell this was the same person from before. I could feel that sick feeling of accomplishment and proudness again but I subsided it to focus on the person more. They were smiling again, a cruel evil terrible happy smile. And I don't mean cruel or evil as in an evil smirk of sorts, I mean it was cruel and evil for them to be smiling at this. The smile was indeed happy, happy that this has happened. Happy that me and Perry were now crushed under pounds and pounds of rubble and rock. That sick feeling came back to me again and I couldn't hold it.

My eyes shot open and I darted to the bathroom. I closed the door and threw up the contents of my stomach. The sick feeling had passed and I exited the washroom, back to my bed and back to the horrors that awaited me.


	3. Hot

**Authors Note: Here we go again. Sorry for the wait. I'm going away for 2-3 weeks starting either Saturday July 21 or Sunday July 22. I might not have wifi there and plus I don't wanna be on the computer the whole time I'm visiting my family. I have done some calculations and so far I have 60 days of summer left D: And 29 have already past! Dx It's like 25% over. WHY? I have GOT to seize the day more…have Phineas and Ferb taught me nothing? I am ashamed. **

Feelings: Chapter 3

Another night, the images flashed through my mind as if it were happening right in front of me. I could see from three points of views.

Mine; I was in this fancy house but it wasn't just any fancy house, it was Roger's mansion. There's no need for me to go into the fact that I despise my brother…with a passion. But why was I in his house? I would never visit him and I sure wouldn't watch his house for him…I'd trash it maybe. My thoughts stopped when I saw a tangerine beaver tail flash around a corner.

"Perry?"

I walked around the corner only to find an empty hallway. I raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off. I jumped and turned when I heard the clang of a silver dish cover hit the floor. I looked over at the small salad cart and the upside down cover on the fancy tiled floor. I walked over to it and placed the cover back on the cart. I was on the second floor; I looked over the edge of the railing at the lobby. It was also carpeted with a fancy rug and well-furnished like the rest of the house is.

I started to make my way down the stairs, I know I should be taking advantage of this situation and doing something evil like trashing and/or torching Roger's house but…I don't know, I just wasn't _feeling _it.

Just as I was about to turn the shiny doorknob, my point of view changed.

Perry's; He was running down the halls of the mansion at a frantic and rapid pace. He kept looking back over his shoulder and starting to run faster. This continued for a while. The platypus would run, look behind him, give a small gasp and run faster. He was getting tired and he didn't know if he was lucky or unlucky that he reached a dead end. Perry turned and backed into the railing, holding onto it as he looked into the eyes of his chaser. The platypus closed his eyes and turned his head, refusing to look at the person. This however, was what they wanted. They grabbed the platypus' face and made him look at them, look into their eyes. Perry's eyes filled with tears and he jerked his head to look away. _That_ was also what the person wanted.

My point of view returned to my own and I shuddered visibly. Before anything else could happen, there was a yelp and a crash. The silver dish cover hit the floor but it didn't clang, it had hit carpet. I looked at the overturned salad cart and the pieces of wood from the railing on the carpeted lobby floor just a few feet away from me. Glasses and dishes were scattered on the ground, none of them broken. I looked closer and spotted the color teal and orange. I ran to the cart and lifted it off the small platypus. Perry took a sharp intake of breath when the metal cart was lifted off his chest, almost like it was squeezing the air out of him (which it probably was). He wasn't dead and he'd live, that I was sure of.

I looked up to see a shadow walking away from the staircase. I actually got a decent look at the person. It wasn't a female but a _male_. I was one step closer to finding out who this person is and what these dreams mean. Albeit the step was a small one, it was still better than nothing! My point of view changed again.

Third Person; what he did next was really unexpected and something I hadn't anticipated. He torched the place. _Literally_, he took out a flaming torch and set the place ablaze.

Fire arose all around us in tall thick wall-like flames. We were completely trapped in the blazing inferno. The fire closed in around us and grew higher. He disappeared behind the wall of fire as the flames consumed us both, sealing us in to burn into endless eternity.

My eyes opened again as another dream ended. I looked around my dark room like I always did when I awoke from slumber. I laid back and closed my eyes, waiting for another dream to consume me in my subconscious state.


	4. Clean

**Authors Note: I give full credit to the idea for this dream to veryloyalfan. And no the mysterious person isn't Debbie from her story. Just thought I'd clear that up before you all bust a gasket. **

…**And if Debbie WAS in this story I'd personally have her thrown under a bus. Stupid trick…I hope she dies….Wow I am just dark today aren't I? Meh, goes with the mood of writing a dark story I guess. Either that or my emotions are on the fritz again…they are. **

**How lovely. **

Feelings: Chapter 4

The images flashed through my mind again as if it were actually happening. I could see through three points of views…well sort of.

I wasn't present in the room but I could see like I was actually _there_. I saw my basement. Well that's a little anti-climactic. Maybe I'm in the wrong room, although I'm not in the room per say…

I heard whimpering and turned to the source. That person- _he _was gripping Perry the Platypus roughly with two large hands. The hands squeezed painfully around the small animal's body. The agent in his grip fought and tried to frantically escape, but having no such luck. Perry looked up into his eyes, begging him to stop. I caught a glimpse of what I thought was a smirk and he opened the washing machine.

_Wait, he wasn't going to- _

I gasped in shock.

_He was._

Before he could stuff the flailing animal inside the machine I appeared into the room, but I couldn't move. I could only scream.

"Put him down!"

He turned his head to me and I couldn't see his face in the dimly lit room, he must have done something to silence me because I could no longer speak. Perry the Platypus didn't seem to hear me. He turned back and slammed my nemesis inside of the machine. Perry's arms reached out and he started to climb out, I silently rooted for him. As soon as he was almost there, the man slammed the door shut and I heard two slams; one from the door slamming against my nemesis' head and the other from him hitting the bottom of the machine.

The man started the machine and my features fell at the setting he switched it on.

_Quick Wash._

Not hand setting so the water wouldn't go over his head but_ quick wash_. He somehow without touching me, forced me to look at the washer -reminding me that _he _was the one in charge- and made my point of view change- much to my dismay- to the helpless platypus inside the metal death trap.

Perry's; He was fully submerged in the water and suds as the machine twirled him around and forced water into his mouth and down his throat.

_Just like that time on the rocks… _I sadly thought back to that nightmare.

Eventually my point of view changed back to my own and he stopped the washing machine. He popped open the lid and roughly lifted the animal out of the water by the scruff of his neck. The platypus coughed and sputtered water. He threw the small animal to the floor like he was nothing and kicked him hard in the stomach.

I tried to move and force myself out of this invisible hold he seemed to have around me but I couldn't. I looked back to see him pick my nemesis back up and stuff him in…_the dryer_.

He closed the lid and sat a bunch of books on top. Then he turned it on and it started. The man headed up the stairs, leaving us alone in the basement and I knew…he wasn't coming back. I watched him go until he moved his hand and a mysterious force jerk my head to face the dryer and just like that he changed my point of view and left, I heard a click and I knew that he had locked the door.

Perry's eyes; the platypus tumbled painfully in the dryer. The heat from it made it feel like an oven and each time he hit a side of the dryer it would burn and singe his fur. Perry gasped and whimpered every time he hit the hot metal. The hot air made it harder and harder to breathe. He was also terribly dizzy and his head ached from hitting it against the metal. The platypus continually tumbled without stopping, being burned, slammed, cooked and suffocated to death.

I woke up in my bed yet again with a start. These dreams have _got_ to mean _something_, I just need to connect the dots and figure out what. I know! I'll ask myself what they mean and then- wait.

…

What am I thinking? I have to get some more sleep, if not for my health but for my sanity and brain. I have _got _to think this out more.


	5. Destructive

**Authors Note: If you don't remember the Destruct-inator then I suggest you go on the Phin and Ferb wiki and look at its picture. It is not to be confused with the Destruct-Inator Ray. In fact I'd much rather prefer to be under the Destruct-Inator Ray. It was in the episode 'Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror'. The 2****nd**** episode of Phineas and Ferb. Thank you veryloyalfan for the setting, I don't own anything…etc. **

Feelings: Chapter 5

I didn't know exactly what was happening. All I felt was this sense of urgency and that something seriously needed my attention…

I was in my lab I knew that much and I started to look around the room, trying to look for something important or urgent that needed my attention. My eyes wandered. I saw my workbench, nothing urgent there. I looked toward my kitchen, I wasn't hungry or anything so food wasn't the issue. There was a pile of mail on my table…I should really look into that sometime. Norm's spare squirrel had escaped from its cage and was now rummaging through my pants drawer…what was with squirrels and pants?

My phone was ringing somewhere but I could care less really. My computer was unlocked but I'm pretty sure I left it like that. The Shrink-inator was still plugged in…I have GOT to do something about that; Eh I'll do it tomorrow. My golf clubs weren't put away (but again they were already like that).

I didn't see anything urgent at all. Let's see…there was nothing wrong in the kitchen, mail on my table, Norm's squirrel, phone ringing, computer unlocked, Shrink-inator was still plugged in, golf clubs not put away, Perry the Platypus was tied down under the Destruct-Inator, Vanessa and Norm were playing ping pong, Rodney was dancing in a ballerina outfit- WAIT.

I don't play golf….why do I even have golf clubs anyways? I guess I could just sell them on ibay…but then I'd have to ship them and that just seems like so much _work_. Maybe I could just store them in my closet or something…wait.

…

"PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" I ran to the struggling mammal and started searching for a way to get him out. I pulled on the bonds of his restraints but they wouldn't budge even an inch. I gave up and started pressing my back against the inator, trying to redirect it from its initial target. It too- would not budge.

I started frantically pulling on the restraints again; I glared over at my daughter and robot, still pulling "This is an _excellent _time for you to be playing ping pong…since when do you two even stay in the same room together?"

"WE'RE BONDING"

"Whatever…" I stopped pulling and raised an eyebrow at Rodney "Why're you wearing a ballerina outfit and _dancing _in my house?"

"I don't tell _you_ how to live your life Heinz!"

I shook my head "Can one of you give me a hand here?" When no one volunteered I turned back to Perry the Platypus who was still frantically pulling and kicking to get out of the metal bonds "Can you believe them Perry the Platypus? I know I can't!"

The platypus stopped struggling and stared at me expectantly.

"What?"

Perry glared and gestured to the Destruct-inator that was slowly lowering at a dangerous pace.

"Oh yeah" I began pulling at the restraints again and my nemesis continued yanking his arms and legs.

"This isn't working Perry the Platypus…I'll- I'll go get something to try and break through these cuffs, you just keep pulling and try to find a weak spot"

My nemesis nodded and began pulling and yanking again, searching for a weak point. I began searching my apartment for something that would cut through the metal, or something to shatter them with (whatever I found first). I came back with a crowbar but as soon as I stepped into the room a sudden powerful force slammed me into the wall. Now, I have back problems already and that definitely didn't help them.

My back ached painfully as it collided with the wall. I ignored the pain and looked up; I narrowed my eyes at him. Of course he'd be here. Why wouldn't he be? I noticed that Rodney, Vanessa and Norm were nowhere to be found but I subsided the thought.

He smirked at me and began walking towards Perry the Platypus who was still struggling, taking no recollection of the person slowly coming towards him threateningly. I tried to get up and stop him from getting any closer to my nemesis but I couldn't move….he was controlling me again.

The man -whose identity I have yet to know- placed a large hand on the frantic animal's chest and pumped down once. A purple force slammed the platypus against the metal and from what I could tell, it was pretty powerful because the air was knocked out of my nemesis and he turned a dark shade of blue. Perry stopped struggling and slumped down on the table, his normal color slowly returning.

The machine got closer. I struggled against the invisible hold around me with all my strength as the mystery man watched everything from across the room. The inator was now a few mere feet away and Perry closed his eyes in defeat.

What happened next no one could anticipate, I forced myself out of the hold and jumped in the middle of the machine and my nemesis.

The drill twisted and drilled into my stomach and the spinning blades cut into my sides. I won't get too into detail but there was blood, I could tell you that. Perry mirrored my horrified expression and I turned my gaze to the person in the corner, he was_ gone_. I smiled at Perry one last time before everything started to fade away and my head drooped to the side before the small flames of fire could reach me.

I woke up in my bed, my body fully intact and blood free. I lifted my shirt just to be sure and when I was completely reassured I slumped back on my pillow. I looked up at my ceiling, clutching my stomach but not in pain. My skin felt cold, it almost had an icy feeling. I looked down at my stomach again and the feeling left. Although now I had this small barely noticeable twinge of pain…

**A/N: For those people who have no idea what the Destruct-Inator looks like, it has a large spinning drill and two spinning blades on either side accompanied by two flames on either side. Doofenshmirtz used it to destroy the lawn gnomes and in the episode 'Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror', if you look at Perry's face he is horrified when he sees the machine. **


	6. Fallen

**Authors Note: My dear readers, it has all led up to this. I have to admit I didn't plan on this being a full-fledged story at all and definitely not this type of plot line! I just felt like writing something dark when I wrote the first chapter. The results will shock you…yuh know maybe. I have put in some clues in past chapters as to whom this mystery person is…albeit they were small but they were still there. Keep in mind that this is not the last chapter; this is just leading to a battle of ones fears and someone else's desires. Let it Begin… **

Feelings: Chapter 6

The images flashed through my mind again as if it were happening right in front of me. Instead, this time there was only one point of view…mine.

I looked around at the white and blue walls and at all the gadgets and animal sized things. I was in the OWCA headquarters in the conference room. The room was empty and I aimlessly walked around the table and small chairs, I twirled one of the spin able chairs with my finger. I ran my fingers through my hair and that was when I realized I was wearing a fedora on my head. I took the hat from my head and examined it. It was brown with a belt around it, just like Perry's except it was big enough to fit me. I turned the hat over to look at the inside of it; there was a tag that read 'this agent is property of the OWCA'. I scoffed, it's just like Monobrow to brand his agents. Then again, I did try to get the other LOVEMUFFIN members to get branded…with an actual branding iron. Now that I think about it, it wasn't such a good idea. It also wasn't a good idea to test the not so good the idea on Dr. Diminutive. That left a mark. A permanent one. That would NEVER go away…or heal.

…

A chatter broke me out of my thoughts. My nemesis stood in the door way of the conference room.

"Oh, hello Perry the Platypus"

Perry waved and walked up next to me. He pointed at me and gave a questioning chatter.

"What am I doing?"

I earned a nod from the mammal.

"Nothing really, I don't even know what I'm doing here…"

The platypus motioned for me to follow him. I shrugged and followed the platypus out the door down into the hall. I wasn't doing anything important anyways, at least not that I know of. So, why not?

We walked through the agency and passed a few places along the way. The OWCA was really nice actually, I mean I've been here before when I was an agent for a day but I didn't really get to see the place. At least not like this anyways. As we walked we passed the training area, there were obstacle courses and target practice areas. There were things to climb on and practice dummies for fighting. It was very intriguing and I found myself stopping to watch the animals go. Some were practicing hand to hand combat, others were learning to use grappling hooks and I even saw a duck punching at a punching bag. That duck looked oddly familiar…

The duck and I made eye contact. He glared at me then pointed at myself, then at the punching bag. He then proceeded to rip the bag to pieces, the contents of the bag spilled onto the floor sickeningly. I gulped. Perry grabbed my hand and led me out of the training facility, probably deciding that I watched enough.

Not long after we were in the main room or 'the lounge'. Animals growled and clucked to each other and drank punch. The room had some small seats and a large monitor on the wall that was currently blank. Perry the Platypus and I sat at the seat under the monitor; little did I know that I would soon regret our seating choices and that this nightmare...would be my last. We soon found ourselves deep in conversation; well I was doing most of the talking. Perry would nod and listen contently or sometimes shake his head no, considering the circumstances. We drank punch and talked even more until a sudden feeling told me I had to go somewhere.

"Uh, Perry the Platypus do you know where the bathroom is?"

The platypus nodded and gave me some hand gestures.

_Down the hall, three doors down._

I thanked him and headed for the bathroom. As I entered the stall I happily thought to myself, this was fun. Just Perry the Platypus and I relaxing and talking like best friends. Nothing could ruin this…or so I thought.

…

When I finished I exited the stall and put soap on my hands. The second I placed my hands under the running water, I heard a deafening and terrible crash. I jumped at the sound and my eyes widened. I ran out of the facilities and back to the lounge. All the animals were horror stricken and scrambled to lift the pieces of colored metal and glass up. The same colored metal and glass of the monitor. The monitor that had fallen…

I was stronger and faster than all of them and began desperately rummaging through the broken glass and metal, no matter how much it cut my hands. Finally I gasped at the sight of a small hand; a small turquoise hand.

_No._

I held the small hand gently in mine, squeezing it softly. Hoping to feel some response to this, but there was none.

_How-_

My head automatically spun around to the door where the mystery person was standing. It was almost as if I instinctively knew he was there, I had felt his presence. He salutes to me and starts to dash off down the hallway. I narrowed my eyes; he wasn't going to get away this time. This was it, I had had enough.

I rapidly ran after him and the chase was on. We ran throughout the agency, up and down stairs and briefly in the elevator. He was fast but not too fast, he wasn't too slow either…

He tried to slow me down by flipping chairs and other items in my way in a desperate attempt to get me off his tail. He had even thrown a stapler at some point.

I gained speed and soon I was only a few feet behind him. I jumped and tackled him to the ground. We rolled and eventually landed under a bright light with him on bottom. After recovering from the fall and focusing my eyes enough to see past the dizziness, I finally saw his face and who he truly was. I gasped. My features fell and my eyes widened. That person…it was-

It was _me_.


	7. Wonder

**Authors Note: This ISN'T a dream peeps. This is reality…but reality…is about to take a turn for the worst…and if there are any similarities to anything it is completely coincidental and not on purpose. We can't control our thoughts right? My brains been hazy lately...I remade this chapter 3 times...I FINALLY worked up a reasonable (and evil) cliffhanger for you guys. "It'll knock your socks off!" I'm pretty sure Doof said that somewhere in the series but again, my brain...is hazy. And is now off the clock. Yay math. Carpe Diem YOLO popcorn peanut butter pimps.**

**...**

**?**

* * *

Feelings: Chapter 7

Perry's POV.

I walked into the elevator and began ascending up to the penthouse apartment of my nemesis. He had been acting strange lately. He was more jumpy and the bags under his eyes were worse than usual. He was yawning a lot and the man could barely look at me! The scientist was also being a tad bit over protective.

"_PERRY THE PLATYPUS! Don't you know how dangerous it is to get out of a trap with scissors? And you were also running with them! Give me those!" Doofenshmirtz took them from my hand, I noticed he did it carefully so they wouldn't cut me "Are you TRYING to get yourself killed? You could have fallen on them or worse! Why're you so reckless? Don't ever do that again! Understand me? Don't do it!" _

_The doctor had never yelled at me like that before so I was a little taken back by the screaming. He noticed this however and quickly apologized. _

"_Oh my gosh…I'm so sorry Perry the Platypus I- I didn't mean to yell at you. I- *sigh* I just…haven't been sleeping these past few nights and- I- I shouldn't have yelled at you like that…" He paused before continuing "Look, why- why don't we call it a day huh?"_

_I nodded and began to head for the door._

"_No, wait! Uh, are you going home or to the agency?" _

_I turned and raised an eyebrow before signing the letter 'A' in the air. There was a meeting there that I had to attend._

"_NO! Don't go to the agency! Uh- I- I'll drive you home ok?"_

_I shook my head, he couldn't drive me home for my covers sake and I couldn't skip the meeting. It was important. I started to the door again._

"_Wait! I- I'll come with you!" He stared at my quizzical expression and continued "I was a former agent after all! They won't let me in but…I'll wait outside! Yeah! Please let me come with you!" _

_I rolled my eyes and reluctantly nodded. The idiot cheered and got his car keys, as we were walking to the car he insisted on informing me on the dangers of "giant monitors" and made me promise to never sit under one. I explained to him via hand signals that I sat under a monitor every day for my mission briefings but he slammed on the gas pedal, screamed a "WHAT?" and we nearly crashed. Luckily we hit a manly woman's car to stop us from swerving off the road. I was relieved that we didn't fly off the road but the woman wasn't too happy about her car. I spent the next 10 minutes trying to explain to the woman that the doctor wasn't in his 'right mind' to which Dr. D shouted a "HEY!" trying to reassure her that he was perfectly healthy in his brain, while holding his newly formed black eye. I also tried to explain to her that punching him wasn't necessary and charges could be filed. The woman then claimed that she could have us charged for wrecking her car. Doofenshmirtz immediately apologized and gave her a lump sum of what she estimated would cover the damages. I didn't dare tell the doctor that he was jipped and that the damages weren't nearly as much as she had said. I also didn't tell him that I saw the woman pull into the junkyard and the car being smashed from out the rearview mirror. I was late as it is and that money could have easily funded his next scheme. That's one less thing for him to build and for me to destroy. This is how I see it, no funding equals no invention. No invention equals nothing for him to build. Nothing for him to build equals nothing for me to destroy. Nothing for me to destroy equals making my job easier and nothing to threaten the sake of the Tri State Area. That's a good thing isn't it? _

_Anyways, the rest of the ride was in silence and finally we got to the agency. I was a whole 25 minutes late! And if that wasn't enough, I spent another 5 minutes trying to make him let go of my leg as the man pleaded for me to sneak him in. I angrily signed to him that I couldn't do that, he was evil and I'd possibly be fired. He replied that that would be a good thing and I would no longer be in constant danger. I stopped and stared at him. Doofenshmirtz quickly told me to forget what he just said and go enjoy the meeting. I rolled my eyes and FINALLY entered the conference room. I was scolded for being late and I signed that I was sorry and I had trouble with my nemesis. Major Monogram accepted my apology and told me not to let it happen again. I sighed and nodded and took my seat. I listened contently to the remainder of the meeting. I was completely lost and didn't know what was going on. After a few minutes of trying to listen and trying to scrape up any information I could, there was a squeaking noise and we all turned to Doofenshmirtz who was unscrewing the monitor from the wall. I face palmed and angrily pointed for him to get out. Then he and Major Monogram had an argument on how we should get the monitors triple checked by an inspector. The whole thing ended with security throwing the scientist out and him cursing Major Monogram._

Anyways, as I was saying before this huge flashback; the doctor wasn't himself.

Doof had even slept in a few times. The traps were too easy and the inators- Don't even get me started about the inators. They were barely put together and barely functioning. I mean the self-destruct button didn't even work! One day he had even forgotten to put one on the machine. He ALWAYS puts a self-destruct button on for me to push. I was getting worried. He didn't even look like he had eaten let alone showered….

Today he had even called the agency and told them not to send me today. THAT was a complete waste of time because Monogram sent me anyways and here I am.

Something was wrong, very wrong and today I intended to find out what it was.

...

When I walked into the apartment my eyes went wide at the sight of my nemesis. Doofenshmirtz was on his knees and clutching his head. His teeth were clenched in obvious pain and his eyes were squeezed shut. I began walking towards him and I chattered to get his attention. He forced his eyes open and held a hand out signaling for me to stop.

"No Perry the Platypus, don't come any closer."

I raised an eyebrow at the request and ignored it. I narrowed my eyes and walked towards him.

"Please...just stay where you are."

I walked closer.

"Perry the Platypus, stay back!" He raised his voice.

No, there was something wrong with him and I was going to find out what. I took another determined step towards him.

"OKAY! I'll tell you what's going on, just please stay there...and don't come near me"

I nodded and stayed where I was, and as he promised- he began telling me the story.

So, apparently he had been having nightmares. He told me how the nightmares were always about something bad happening to me like drowning or rocks caving in on top of me and even me getting crushed by a monitor. I finally understood why he was acting so weird. He didn't want me to get hurt like in his dreams. I thanked him for his sympathy and reassured him I was fine. I began to help him up but he stopped me and told me he wasn't finished and that what he told me wasn't even half of the whole thing. I nodded and listened as he explained more. My eyes widened at every word. Doofenshmirtz told me about his final dream that happened last night. He had chased the mystery man and caught him. The man- the one who had caused everything in his nightmare was him. I started to think that he was dreaming about Alt. Doof and the memory wipe was just wearing off but my assumption was wrong. He said it was like he was staring in a mirror. They looked exactly the same, from his hair to his lab coat to his pants and shoes. The scientist told me that even he was shocked by this. He talked with it and found out that it was the evil part inside of him and that it was completely ruthless and blood thirsty. It would kill me in a heartbeat if it meant taking over not just the Tri State Area but the entire world. It wanted him to stop being a "love struck teenager" and get rid of me once and for all; Doofenshmirtz had refused, explaining to him that we had a complicated love/hate relationship and he wouldn't dare hurt me. It became angry and attacked him. The second it did however, the scientist had awoken and even then, his voice echoed in his head that if he didn't do what was asked then it would take over his mind and carry out the deed itself.

The scientist said that he didn't want to risk it happening and that he couldn't live with that slim chance of it gaining control and possibly harming me. He immediately ran to his lab and began building an Extractionator so that he could take that part out of him forever and destroy it, but the extraction went horribly wrong. It extracted the part from him yes but it was too powerful and escaped the containment unit. It over powered him with ease and continually slammed him against the wall with a mysterious invisible force of sorts. It somehow got back into his body and now he was struggling to keep full control of himself. When he finished talking I noticed that he wasn't in pain anymore and looked back to normal.

"I'm such an idiot…I'm so sorry Perry the Platypus…I just couldn't risk him taking over and making me hurt you…I guess I just made a bigger mess of everything. I'm such a failure…"

I shook my head and gave him a smile.

_You're not a failure; you were just trying to protect me._

The scientist smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you Perry the Platypus…I just couldn't stand the thought of something terrible happening to you…especially if I'm the one who caused it. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt on the count of my doings. I don't know what I'd do without you if- Ah!" Heinz pulled away from our embrace and clutched his head "No...Perry the Platypus get out of here. Get as far away from me as you can!"

I shook my head no. There was no way I was leaving him here like this, he needed help. I grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards the door.

"Please...just leave me here. I- I don't want to hurt you." Doofenshmirtz pleaded and clutched his head as another blast of pain hit him even harder than all the rest combined.

I wasn't listening to him however; I was too busy thinking of where I could take him for help.

_Now, looking back on this in the near future I realize I should have listened to the doctor and stayed away. The incident that followed changed everything between us and separated us for a long time...I still blame myself. It wasn't his fault and I'm the only one to this day who doesn't blame him for what happened. This day...shouldn't have happened. _

We could go to the OWCA, that's it! Maybe Carl could-

The scientist slammed me hard against the door and I looked up at him in shock. His eyes were dark and soulless, completely different from his normal turquoise and life-filled eyes that had a certain glint that could never be replaced- at least not in my eyes they couldn't. I was staring at the face of pure evil.

"Oh there you are _Perry_" He spoke my name in disgust.

I chattered to try and 'talk' some sense into him and make him stop. This wasn't him; he wasn't this type of person.

His eyes seemed to soften at my chatter so I did it again. I kept doing it until the scientist I knew was back in those eyes.

"Perry the Platypus..." Doofenshmirtz murmured my name.

_That's it, you have to fight it. I know you can do it Doof, I believe in you._

"Perry the Platypus..._I'm so sorry_..."

* * *

Doof's POV.

I woke up to the sound of sirens and someone breaking down my door. I sat up and rubbed my head in agony, trying to make sense of the person in the doorway.

"Major Monobrow?" Was all I could say before a duck slapped handcuffs on my wrists and I was surrounded by animals that were leading me out the door "Hey, w-what's going on?"

"Doofenshmirtz..." Monogram glared "You are under arrest for the murder of Agent P."

There was a cry from Dr. Coconut _"Why? Why'd you do it?"_

I didn't pay attention as they read my rights; I could only wonder one thing.

_How?_

…

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Me being the evil person that I am, I am going to continue this once I get back from my Vacation for 2-3 weeks. Unless that writing urge gets the best of me like it always does cuz I'm also bringing my laptop with me. You can all take a minute to absorb what just happened because NattyMc is out, PEACE. (VACATION, YES!)**


	8. Suffer

**Authors Note: I figured I let you guys suffer long enough…or maybe I haven't…mwahahahaha! **

* * *

Feelings: Chapter 8

Doofenshmirtz didn't even attempt to deny any of the charges being filed against him, simply because…they were all true. He did it.

He killed Perry the Platypus.

He just couldn't control himself. That part of him took over and he just…did it. The scientist remembered every moment of the attack and then everything was hazy before he passed out. It made him watch himself kill the mammal. He was forced to watch from his eyes and he couldn't look away because he wasn't in control of his own body. He wasn't in his right mind. It wasn't that he was crazy, that wasn't the case at all.

His mind wasn't in control and he couldn't stop himself. The scientist had to admit that he cried, his body didn't cry but he felt himself do it. He cried on the inside, and I don't mean that in sarcastic terms. Heinz literally felt the tears streaming down his face. They just weren't…_literal_. If that even makes any sense.

Now he was sitting in the dark, dusty corner of a jail cell in the OWCA containment unit. His knees were pulled up to his chest and his face was in his hands. Why couldn't he have stopped himself? He was able to stop himself from hurting the platypus once before, why couldn't he have done it then? Although it was a dream…No, he still could have done it!

He was weak, that was his only fault at this point. He was too weak to control himself and he was too weak to save Perry…from himself. THAT was just pathetic, how could he not save someone from himself? He should have done something.

Doofenshmirtz mind started to race and think of everything he could have done to prevent this from happening. He could have gone to a therapist instead of trying to extract the part of his mind himself. He could have called Major Monogram and told him not to send Perry the Platypus over- wait, he _did_ do that.

…

"CURSE YOU MAJOR MONOBROW!"

When there was no response except for the echo of his own voice and the soundless darkness he curled back up in the corner.

He could have told Perry the Platypus to leave and never come back because he never wanted to see him again- actually…that sounded like a pretty good plan. He'd save that one for later if he ever needed it for some other type of situation. Maybe he'd use it on Vanessa or something when she was going off to college. If he would even get the chance to see her off to college, _if he could ever get out of here_…

He could have stayed AWAY from Perry but even that would have been fruitless, he would have just walked closer to the platypus anyways or followed him or something. Maybe he deserved to be here, no scratch that. He _did _deserve to be here. He deserved to rot in this cell for all of eternity. It was for other's safety, he'd protect the citizens of Danville from the pure evil lurking in his mind that was just waiting for the _perfect _opportunity to come out and wreak havoc on innocent people. Perry the Platypus would have wanted it this way. That _was _his job after all, to protect everyone and Heinz was simply taking his place in doing it. Yeah, he could live with that.

Doofenshmirtz smiled and lied back against the wall. He could totally live the rest of his life like that.

"Dad?"

Maybe not.

"Dad, are you in here?"

"Vanessa?" He got up and gripped the bars, surprised seeing his daughter here.

"Oh there you are dad!"

"Vanessa, what are you doing here?"

"Major Monogram called me. Dad, what happened? Why're you locked up in here? Did you do something wrong?"

Doofenshmirtz looked down at the floor.

"Dad?"

"Vanessa t-there's something I need to tell you. I did something really wrong and I-" He was starting to cry again "I can never forgive myself…"

"I'm sure you're just overreacting like you normally do. It's just like that time you branded that guy…you didn't do that again did you?"

"No I didn't, believe me I _wish _I branded someone but no…it's not like that time. I did something horrible and inexcusable. It was horrible and inexcusable that I hate myself because of it. N-not that I was completely fond of myself _before_ this happened but this is me we're talking about here. No one likes me and I don't like myself because of it but now I just downright _hate _myself. My self-esteem was bad before but NOW-"

"Dad you're rambling again. Just tell me what you did, it can't be that bad."

Doofenshmirtz looked into his daughter's eyes. They were looking right back at him, waiting for an answer. The answer that'll probably make her hate and resent him forever but he didn't have a choice other than to tell her. Vanessa deserved to at least know why her father wasn't going to be in her life anymore and why he was going to be locked up forever with the key thrown away. He took a deep breath and said the five words that he wished never had to come out of his mouth.

"I killed Perry the Platypus."

…

"Dad you can't be serious, there's no way you could _kill_ Perry. You two are close; some might even say you're inseparable. You told me yourself that you thought of him as family. Why would you just all of a sudden decide to get rid of him? "

"It just…_happened_. It was so sudden that I couldn't-" He fought back the tears that were coming up again "I couldn't stop myself…and now he's-"

"I'm sure it was an accident…right?" Vanessa asked but her father didn't answer, he just stared blankly back at her. "Dad?" She snapped her fingers and he jumped. He tilted his head much like a dog would do when it was confused but he soon found his words and spoke again.

"No…it wasn't. I did it intentionally and I meant it. I killed that little rat and I'm glad I did it."

Over the years Vanessa had grown to be fond of the little mammal. He was part of her life now and she couldn't imagine visiting her dad without him breaking down the door or the window…or the wall. It really was going to be different without the little guy…but she couldn't tear up now, her dad needed support right now. At least she thought he did, until now. He was actually _glad _about it. He was happy he had killed someone in cold blood. He looked upset though, his eyes were red from crying and the bags under his eyes were much worse than usual but here he was smirking at her in triumph and gloating. He started to describe the murder in great sickening details. She wanted him to stop talking because he was beginning to make her feel sick but he just kept talking.

"He deserved it too…he deserved every moment he suffered while conscious. Soon he lost consciousness but I still continued long after that…the thing still suffered, it whimpered and jerked while unconscious but that just proved I was doing a good job..."

Soon Vanessa couldn't take it anymore; she threw up and ran for the door. She cried that he was sick and other things as she left the building.

Doofenshmirtz smirked after her but his features soon fell and he teared up.

"Why're you doing this?" He seemingly asked no one but he soon heard the reply.

"_I want you to suffer…you will have nothing when I am done with you. Everything you once had will be lost…you will sufferrrrr." _The voice hissed back to him and the scientist knew, that much how Perry's suffering had forever ended...

His suffering was just beginning.

* * *

**A/N: Tralfaz, that is all.**


	9. Dominating

**Authors Note: Alright…I'm stalling, but I needed time to think! This conversation is going on in Doof's head while he's in the cell, just thought I'd clear that up. Sorry for shortness! **

* * *

Feelings: Chapter 9

_You should be ashamed of yourself._

For what exactly?

_You killed him._

YOU killed Perry.

_Ah, but what's the difference between you and me?_

MANY things.

_Name One._

Hmm, well let's see…YOU'RE A MURDERER.

_Funny, Major Monogram called you the same thing not too long ago._

You're a monster.

_WE'RE a monster._

We are NOTHING.

_We are one._

We'll never be one; I won't let you corrupt me any longer.

_Just how do you plan to stop me?_

I-…Well I honestly don't know how but I'm sure I'll think of something sooner or later…

_You will think of nothing and you will fail against me. You are weak, just like the platypus._

Perry the Platypus ISN'T weak!

_He lied there and took it, didn't even fight back. _

He didn't want to hurt me!

_He was a coward, too scared to defend himself._

He was scared of YOU.

_He was scared of US._

I would NEVER hurt Perry.

_Yet you did._

I didn't hurt him.

_You watched it happen, watched him suffer._

There was nothing I could do to stop it, to stop YOU.

_To stop US, we are invincible but divided we fall._

I want a divorce!

_You are not granted one, I am apart of you and you can't change yourself._

I can be what I want to be and I don't want to be you.

_There is no you, there is only us._

US can go jump off a cliff and die!

_I cannot be killed or destroyed. You however are disposable._

What is THAT supposed to mean?

_Nothing at the moment, don't worry your unintelligent little head about it._

You're plotting to get rid of me aren't you?!

_I'm not confirming that that will or will not happen in the near future._

Well I wish you would, I want you out of my head; out of my thoughts.

_OUR thoughts._

Stop doing that!

_Doing what?_

Stop putting emphasis on certain words that I say and changing it to WE and US.

_But we ARE us. We are not alone in this._

Get out of my head.

_OUR head._

I thought I told you to stop that!

_You did, I just chose not to listen to you._

You know for an evil mind you sure are annoying. Heeeey! Can I Call you Evind?

_No, I'd appreciate it if you didn't._

Whatever. You got what you wanted, Perry the Platypus is dead and you won. It's over.

_Oh this is far from over._

W-Wait! What are you doing?

_I'm taking over once and for all._

* * *

**Authors Note: Yeaaaah. I chose to stall for this chapter but while writing it I figured out what was to happen next! x) **


	10. Panic

**Authors Note: This fic is back! :D I knew I could do it! Ok maybe I didn't but it doesn't matter now does it? **

* * *

"W-Wait! What are you doing?"

_I'm taking over once and for all._

Heinz tried to keep control of his mind but it was useless and there was no hope. Perry the Platypus was dead and Vanessa thought he was a sick monster. What did he have left to fight for? The tiny smidge of energy and hope he had left died and he ceased fighting. He was no longer in control and it didn't matter. All was lost.

With sudden power and strength he bent the bars of his cell and walked through the large space that was now between them. Doofenshmirtz began walking to the exit of the OWCA Containment Unit. He opened the large double doors and was met with two pairs of shocked eyes. Those eyes belonged to none other than Carl Karl, the intern of the Organization Without a Cool Acronym.

"Hey! You shouldn't be out here!"

The older male simply glared back at the red head. Carl felt his stomach do a flop when he gazed into the scientist's eyes, they were dark and soulless and _very _unnerving. He pulled out a walkie talkie and shakily talked into it.

"Uh sir, we have a situation…"

"What is it Carl?" Major Monogram's voice erupted from the small box "I'm in the middle of something! This better be important!"

"Doofenshmirtz- Hey!" The walkie talkie was wrenched out of his hand and smashed to pieces against the wall. The intern looked in Doof's direction, he was still all the way on the other side of the room. How did he do that?

Doofenshmirtz' hands started to give off this purple glow and Carl decided that he didn't want to find out how and he didn't want to end up like his walkie talkie so he went with the best option. He started to hightail it out of there as fast as he could, he looked back to see that the scientist wasn't following him and was just glaring after him. The intern kept running and didn't stop until he reached his boss's office.

* * *

Monogram was trying on a variety of different mustaches and with his other hand he held up a mirror. He was trying on the red one when Carl burst into his office.

"SIR!"

"Great Googly Moogly! Carl! You scared the living daylights out of me!" The major fumbled to put his regular mustache back on.

"I'm sorry sir but Doofenshmirtz-"

"You can't just go around barging into people's offices like that! You could give someone a heart attack that way!"

"Sir I know, I said I was sorry but we have a serious situation right now. Doofenshmirtz-"

"You know I'm old! I'm not ready to hand the agency down to you just yet! You're trying to make me kill over aren't you? Well nice try Carl! Maybe after this little stunt of yours I should leave the organization to Monty. We all know how much he wants it, maybe that'll teach you not to barge into someone's office like a-"

"SIR, DOOFENSHMIRTZ ESCAPED FROM HIS CELL!" Carl yelled and instantly cupped his hand over his mouth. He was surely going to get it for yelling at the major like that.

"Cheese and crackers! Why didn't you say so?"

The intern narrowed his eyes and muttered "I guess it just slipped my mind."

"Where was he the last time you saw him?"

"In front of the entrance to the containment unit, he didn't move from that spot."

"Well that's easy; I'll just send Agent D to lock him back up, his cubicle is right next to there." The major started to dial on the phone on his desk while Carl continued speaking.

"He didn't even move when I ran, he just _glared _at me. I don't get it; he used to be a great guy. He was barely evil and then all of a sudden he turns into a creepy dangerous psychopath. I heard what he said to Vanessa, it was a clear confession! He described in great detail what he did to Agent P to his own daughter, what kind of a person would do that? Something must have happened to have made him this way, I mean he can't just be inexplicably acting this way. Right?" The red head turned to his boss to find that like many other times, Major Monogram wasn't listening to him and was instead listening to the music while on hold and humming along to the tune of 'Gitchee Gitchee Goo'.

"I just realized something." The major pulled the phone away from his ear "There has to be a reason that Doofenshmirtz is acting this way, I mean he can't just be acting like this for nothing."

"That's what I just said-"

"Quiet Carl! I'm off hold! Yes Hello Agent D?" He got a bark as a response "Ah good, I was beginning to think that we weren't going to get in touch with you. Do you think you could-"

There was a loud crash and Agent D barked frantically from the other end before the line cut off. More crashes and frantic animal sounds were heard throughout the agency. Carl didn't waste a second and ran out of Monogram's office to see what all the commotion was. Monogram followed him, dropping the phone so that it hung over the edge of the desk from the cord.

* * *

When they got out there, everything was in mass hysteria. Agents were running and desks and cubicles were being thrown and flipped over. Papers were everywhere, flying in the air and many paper cups were scattered on the floor. A computer barely missed Carl's head by inches. Among it, Terry the Turtle was leading Pinky the Chihuahua through it all. The intern stopped them.

"Agent T! What's going on?"

The turtle pointed behind them at the incoming desk being hurled through the air. They all ducked and looked in the direction of the scientist that threw it. Doofenshmirtz stood in the doorway shooting out purple forces of energy from his hands and continuing to downright trash the place.

Terry gestured that they were going to continue running now and Carl nodded. The two agents continued to run in panic.

"Sir, we need to get out of here! Doofenshmirtz is destroying the agency!" The intern turned to his boss to see that he wasn't paying attention yet again, Carl was outraged. "Sir!"

"Hold on a second Carl! I'm finishing my will!" Major Monogram slowly wrote on the paper document "You want to run the agency after I die don't you?"

"There isn't going to BE an agency for me to run if it's destroyed! We need to stop him somehow! Sir, are you even listening to me?"

"How do you spell _Carl_?"

Carl threw his hands up in frustration. "Forget it!" The intern ran back into the major's office and began dialing determinedly. He knew exactly who to call and it wasn't Ghostbusters.

…

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Finally got this done! What do you think? Likes it? Who's Carl calling? Can you guess? :3**

**NattyMc is out, PEACE!**


	11. Perry's Pain

**Authors Note: I couldn't go through with it…you'll see what I mean momentarily. I can't believe I couldn't go through with THIS but I was perfectly able to go through with something else. Again, you'll find out soon but jeez I have problems. Someone tell me what to go through with next, I'm scared to think.**

* * *

No he wasn't dead, shocked? Yeah, him too. Okay maybe some of you aren't shocked but you didn't go through what he did! You didn't witness what Doofenshmirtz did to him, you didn't _feel _anything, maybe sympathy but that's it! He felt pain…and not just from the attempted murder, (Yes, that's what Major Monogram ruled it as) he felt more than that. The platypus felt sympathy towards Doofenshmirtz; you probably think he's insane. He's not, let me explain! It wasn't the doctors fault, it was-…..that thing's fault! That evil part of him! He didn't deserve to be punished for what happened, and not like this! Perry didn't deserve to be punished for this either, yes he was being punished as well but don't ask _me _how. Let's allow the little platypus to explain.

Perry's POV.

I laid back in the hospital bed and sighed. That's all I was doing in this place, sighing. Sighing at what happened and sighing at what was supposed to happen now. I was in the hospital for my many injuries I had received, yes I had injuries. Someone had tried to kill me and almost had done it if I hadn't called for help with my wrist communicator. I regret calling for help now of course, I don't know if dying or this was worst. You might be asking yourself 'In what life would dying be better than living?' Well the correct answer to that question would be _mine_. I lost everything, my family and my nemesis. I lost my whole life, yeah I'm alive but they made up my life and now they're gone. I'll never see them again. I haven't seen either of them in two days and now I won't for the rest of my time living on this earth. It already feels like an eternity. You still might be confused so I'll explain in more detail.

"_Perry the Platypus…I'm so sorry."_

After those words were spoken, my whole world came crashing down. His warming eyes were no longer there and Doofenshmirtz wrapped both of his hands around my neck, squeezing both the air and the life out of me. I struggled in his grip and managed to connect a kick to his shin before I almost blacked out. I took the moment to suck the air back into my lungs, but I shouldn't have. I didn't have _time_. Before I could even think I was picked up roughly and thrown into a wall, _hard_. My back ached and I slid to the ground, he was over me in seconds with a wooden bat. I didn't have time to question where it came from because it was forcefully slammed against my skull. It hurt obviously and he connected another hit to my stomach. This continued for a while as he mercilessly beat me into the ground. I managed to shield my face with my hands instinctively as the scientist kept bring the bat down harder and harder on my small and vulnerable body. He kept screaming at me to "Fight back!" but I couldn't, everything hurt too much and _Heinz _didn't deserve a beating; a part of his brain did. Another voice in his head did and how do you fight a voice in your head? You don't listen to it, it'll make it angry but you still have some victory against it. You let it know that it can't corrupt you or control you and that's what I did…sort of. Eventually he got fed up with me not defending myself and threw the bat to the side, commanding me.

"Get up!"

I did as I was told and struggled to my feet using the wall, not because he told me to but because I desperately wanted him to stop. I was battered and bloodied. The blood was from my nose, mouth and head. My nose because I think he broke my bill and my mouth because that's a part of my bill, also mixed with me coughing up blood; my head because I think a part of it may be cracked…

I was close to losing consciousness but I kept my eyes open, I feared what he would do to me if I _was _unconscious. He'd probably just kill me on the spot, I had to escape or in the very least get help! I needed time. I thought of something and put both my hands behind my back. I had just enough time to click the SOS button on my watch before he screamed at me to put my hands back out in front of me.

The man glared down at me in disgust and pure hatred, it hurt but this wasn't the Doofenshmirtz I knew. I had to save my tears for later, in case this ended horribly. The situation was horrible now but it would be a million times worse if I had to resort to my last option…

Killing Doofenshmirtz before he had a chance to kill me, I don't think I could will myself to do it; not even in a life or death situation. I know that the Doof I know is still in there somewhere and probably praying for me to actually go through with it and fight back, to stop him from hurting me and possibly killing me. I'm sorry Doof but I can't fight you, not like this and definitely not to the death. I looked up into his eyes trying to portray that message to him if he was in there, no. He was in there, I knew it the second I saw his pinky twitch. Doofenshmirtz paid no mind to it and didn't even notice, probably because he was too busy struggling to keep control of the rest of my nemesis' body and wasn't worried about a single useless appendage; but that useless appendage saved my life although it almost led to my demise. If I hadn't seen that pinky gesture to the knife on the counter than the thing controlling Doof's mind would have shot me then and there, I didn't even know he had a gun in his hands until it thumped down onto the floor when he dropped it.

The pinky gestured to a lone knife on the kitchen counter and I followed the finger with my eyes, Doofenshmirtz must have seen this because his gaze turned to the knife as well. Our eyes flickered to each other's and back to the knife. He smirked and we both began running towards the counter, the gun dropped from his hand with a dull thud in the background. We both ran fast to the knife but I was faster and it was pointed at him in seconds. He put his hands up in a surrender notion and glared down at me, waiting for me to make my move and put an end to him but how could I? Could I really bring myself to do this? To end someone's life? Kill Doofenshmirtz? My nemesis of five years? Just like that? Maybe if it was really him in that mind and he had actually stepped up his game about 20 notches but could I actually kill Heinz anyways? The answer, to all those questions I'm both sorry and relieved to tell you is no. No I cannot.

I dropped the knife and hung my head in defeat. My head shot up to meet his gaze in sheer and utter pain as the knife was jabbed three times into my chest before I fell to the ground. My eyes were closing and I couldn't stop them, they closed and he continued stabbing me even after I lost consciousness.

My flashback ended and I looked forward at the wallpaper on the far wall in the hospital room. That explains why I was in the hospital but it doesn't explain why I'm losing my nemesis and my owners. I'll explain more, when I woke up in the hospital I was informed from Major Monogram and Carl that Doofenshmirtz was in jail and I was lethally injured. They responded to my stress signal and when they found both of us, I was bleeding out lying next to the kitchen counter and Doofenshmirtz was passed out a few feet away with a knife in hand. There was no questioning what had happened and they immediately pinned it on Heinz. They didn't even take it into consideration that he was unconscious as well. It was the right conclusion yet it was so very wrong. They- well actually the major – said that they had to take me as far away from Doofenshmirtz as possible for fear of an event like this repeating, which meant I was going to be relocated which meant losing my owners as well. A judge –one of the major's old friends- came in and asked if I wanted to press charges. He said that he could do it since he was acquainted with the OWCA, he said that he was also acquainted with Doofenshmirtz and was surprised that something like this would happen. Judge Miller asked me again if I wanted to press charges, my immediate answer was no. The major desperately tried to make me reconsider; he even tried forcing me to press charges but I still refused. Major Monogram tried to 'talk some sense into me' and I tried to explain to him what had happened. I told him about the other personality inside Doof's head and it taking over his body, all of it but he still didn't listen. Carl had been standing right there and heard everything. The intern saw some possible truth in my story and also tried to convince the major to listen to me but no such luck. Eventually they left and after I recovered I was to be relocated to the Quad-State Area which meant that I was going to be reassigned to The Regurgitator again, his base was there and he had gotten out on bail. Don't ask me why that's even possible what with the current head of the OWCA and all; you readers know exactly what I mean. They didn't want me anywhere near Heinz, they didn't even place me in the OWCA medical unit which was only a few hallways and turns down from the OWCA containment unit; which in hindsight probably isn't the best place for either of those things but yet again I'm calling the head on this one.

I didn't expect to see my nemesis again and I especially didn't expect to get a call from Carl.

I picked up the phone next to my bed and the young intern's voice blasted in my ear, then again my ears are theoretical.

"Agent P something terrible is happening!"

Carl frantically told me everything, from Doofenshmirtz breaking out of his cell and destroying the agency to Major Monogram putting him on his will. He also rambled on about how he was shocked that the major didn't know how to spell his name. I wasn't that shock but yet again 'the head'. He said he called me because Doof and I have a bond and I might be able to knock some sense into him, theoretically speaking that is. The intern told me how he did some research and sometimes all it takes to break someone out of something like this is the person they care most about and that was _me_. I agreed with an encouraging chatter and I hung up the phone. I had to get to the OWCA and put a stop to all this once and for all. I pulled the IV out of my arm (it hurt of course, I probably shouldn't have snatched it out but I was too determined right now to care) and hopped down off the large bed. Soon I was off to the OWCA to face pure evil, the pure evil that had taken over my nemesis mind and morals. I was going to end this.

* * *

I arrived at the OWCA in my car and ran through the doors; they weren't locked (the head). Everything was hectic, agents were running and things were being thrown. Papers were flying in the air and desks were tipped over, I kept running and soon I found Carl among all the chaos.

"Agent P, thank goodness you're here!"

I nodded; it was good to be back.

"He's over there." The intern pointed and lo and behold there he was.

Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz was standing on top of a desk with dark soulless eyes and purple glowing hands. He turned to face me and glared daggers into my soul, but I didn't let him know I feared him. I glared back at him and stepped forward, ready to finish this but what I wasn't ready for was Major Francis Monogram ending it for me. The major stepped forward with a gun in hand and I didn't have time to stop him, he pulled the trigger and a bullet fired from the gun and straight into my nemesis body. The force of the blow knocked him backwards and off of the desk and into a cubicle. There were gasps and silence that followed; no one was more shocked than me. Terry and Pinky both gave me sympathetic and shocked glances from the desk they were hiding under. I ran forward and skidded to a stop in the cubicle that Doof fell in. Blood poured out from his chest and I knelt over him looking in his eyes. He glared back at me and I chattered, his features softened immediately and his eyes went back to their normal soft turquoise color. He smiled at me with heavy lidded eyes.

"Perry the Platypus…you did it…" Doofenshmirtz voice was weak and he shakily reached a hand to ruffle my head. He reached up to hug me and I didn't want him to overexert himself so I leaned down to accept his embrace. After a few brief seconds his body went limp in my arms, I broke the hug and held his head in my arms. I stared into his face and I wondered if this was the ending or if this was just the beginning.

Only time could tell.

...

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: I cannot BELIEVE I just did that. ****Now what?**

**NattyMc is out, PEACE! ****(Sadness) ****x(**

**P.S. 100 Reviews! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**(Squeeness) x) **


	12. Doof's Difference

**Authors Note: Here's Doof POV over the course of the last few chaps or so. Believe me you WANT to read this.**

* * *

Doof's POV.

"Perry the Platypus…_I'm so sorry."_

After those words escaped my mouth I was immediately pulled back and shoved into a dark corner as I lost full control of my mind. I could no longer move my own limbs and they were being moved _for _me. I could just stare and watch the acts unfold in front of me as if I was doing them, but I _wasn't. _The one taking over my mind made feel everything. I felt both my hands wrap around a furry throat and they began to squeeze with force. I looked at the terrified and small- slowly turning blue -body in front of me as I squeezed both the air and the life out of my nemesis.

Perry whimpered and desperately tried to get the air back in his lungs but I squeezed harder, preventing him from doing so. Right before he lost consciousness and before I started crying, my enemy kicked his leg hard into my shin. My body reacted instinctively and my hands let go, grabbing my leg and hissing through my teeth. This was his chance, Perry the Platypus could run away and possibly get help- wait why wasn't he running?

He sucked the air back into his lungs and I picked him up and threw him against the wall in the second that followed, the tiny platypus slid down to the ground. He looked up at me as I towered over him, my eyes in a permanent death glare. What he'd soon be if he didn't get out of here soon. I had to help him…but how?

I picked up my vintage baseball bat that I had ordered online a few weeks before and I held it up high. I brought it down hard against his tiny skull and then connected another blow to his stomach. The platypus had just enough time to shield his face as I began mercilessly beating him with the bat over and over again. I kept doing that, hitting him again and again and again, over and over and over. I wondered how he stayed conscious for so long.

"Fight back!" I screamed at him but he wouldn't do it, he wouldn't defend himself in the least. I had to stop this, before it was too late. I kept hitting him until the one really doing this grew tired of it, I threw the bat down.

"Get up!"

Perry the Platypus did as he was told and struggled to his feet, using the wall to hoist himself up. He winced at the pain in his aching body, there was blood. There was a little bit of blood spattered on the wall and some on the floor. The red substance came from his bill and his head from when the bat hit him. He casually put both his hands behind his back and I silently cheered for him. He was going to pull out some type of ray gun or whatever the agency issues to defend himself against me. He was going to get out of here alive and I was going to be stopped once and for all.

"Put your hands back in front of you!"

When my nemesis brought his hands back out I was both disappointed and relieved that they were empty. I was disappointed because there was a great chance that Perry wouldn't be able to get away from me, I was relieved because…well think about it. The only way for him to stop me is to kill me and I'm having mixed feelings about dying right now. I glared down at him and after a while he looked up into my eyes, portraying a message that helped me gain enough strength to help him get out of this. He couldn't kill me, he just couldn't do it. He'd rather die himself than take my life. It was then that I realized how strong our relationship actually was and I wouldn't know the true power of us until later on and by then it would be too late.

I held the gun by my side, hidden from his line of view. He'd never see it coming…

I gained control of my pinky, yeah kind of pathetic but you have no idea how powerful this thing was. It took all of the strength I had and a small part of Perry's to get me to move a small finger. I twirled my pinky finger to get my nemesis' attention and to both of our luck he looked down at it. I gestured to the knife I had left on the kitchen counter this morning after I rushed to have breakfast before making that extraction machine. I regretted making that inator so much but I wouldn't truly regret it until the end of this story. I'd regret a lot of things by the end of all this but I'd learn a lesson that I would never forget and would never hope to.

Perry followed the appendage to the counter and just like I dreaded, mine followed it too. We looked between each other and the knife, and then before we both knew it we were running for it. The gun dropped to the floor with a thud behind me but as you all know I run faster than a panda bear…but not as fast…as a platypus.

He got there first and snatched up the knife, holding it out in front of him for protection. I put my hands up in a surrender notion. This was it, Perry the Platypus was going to end this…end me. I braced myself for the stab but he did nothing, he just stood there. After a few moments of him holding up the knife and me glaring down at him, my nemesis hung his head in defeat and dropped the blade. I gained a little more control and I sadly glanced down at him with my actual face. For a moment I was actually there and in control with him, I should have done something other than stare at him. Before anyone could do anything more, I quickly grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the chest three times. He looked up at me in shock and pain before he fell to the ground unconscious. I continued stabbing him even after that and I had to stop. Seeing my enemy like this must have sparked something because I forced myself into control and I stopped the knife midair. It struggled to gain control but for the moment I was stronger and I repositioned the point of the blade to my own heart. If Perry was going to die then I was going with him and I was going to end this. I pulled the knife closer to my heart but my strength must have been draining because it was getting harder to keep control and the knife started to turn the opposite way. I tripped myself and fell backwards, making sure to hit my head _hard _on the floor. It was enough to knock me out and save us both…for now.

I woke up to the sound of sirens and someone breaking down my door. I sat up and rubbed my head in agony, trying to make sense of the person in the doorway.

"Major Monobrow?" Was all I could say before a duck slapped handcuffs on my wrists and I was surrounded by animals that were leading me out the door "Hey, w-what's going on?"

"Doofenshmirtz…" Monogram glared "You are under arrest for the murder of Agent P."

There was a cry from Dr. Coconut _"Why? Why'd you do it?"_

I didn't pay attention as they read my rights; I could only wonder one thing.

_How?_

Perry the Platypus was dead? I craned my neck just enough to see the lifeless body of my nemesis near the kitchen counter covered by a small white sheet. No! This couldn't have happened! No! I screamed in my head. I didn't struggle against the animals leading me away and nothing made me. I was in control and I just hung my head in defeat and loss of Perry.

What more could I do?

* * *

I was relieved to see that my daughter was ok, not that there would be anything wrong with her but I was happy to see her nonetheless. We talked and laughed, that is; until I lost control again…

"I'm sure it was an accident…right?" My daughter asked me but I couldn't answer, not because I was ashamed or too guilty to answer her but because I was struggling with a force. A force that was also struggling to gain control…

"Dad?" Vanessa snapped her fingers and I jumped. I tilted my head to the side much like a dog would do and soon I found my words. Only thing was…they weren't mine.

"No…it wasn't. I did it intentionally and I meant it. I killed that little rat and I'm glad I did it." After a long pause I continued with more enthusiasm and more sureness. "He deserved it too…he deserved every moment he suffered while conscious. Soon he lost consciousness but I still continued long after that…the thing still suffered, it whimpered and jerked while unconscious but that just proved I was doing a good job…"

My daughter threw up in the corner and ran out of the containment unit. She cried that I was sick and twisted as she ran. I smirked after her but my features fell as soon as I was back in control and I started to tear up. I talked to it.

"Why're you doing this?"

"_I want you to suffer…you will have nothing when I am done with you. Everything you once had will be lost…you will sufferrrrr." _A voice hissed back at me.

This wasn't over and it made sure I knew it.

* * *

_I'm taking over once and for all._

As soon as _those _words sounded in my ears I was losing control again, but I didn't stop it. Why didn't I stop it? I just let it take control of me and I shouldn't have. I just gave up…

I bent the bars of my cell open and walked through the now large gap in between. I walked out of the containment unit through the large double doors. I was met with two pairs of shocked eyes behind thin frames.

"Hey! You shouldn't be out here!" The boy pointed.

I glared at him and he shrunk back. The ginger pulled out a walkie talkie.

"Uh sir, we have a situation…"

"What is it Carl?" Another voice came out of the small box "I'm in the middle of something! This better be important!"

"Doofenshmirtz- Hey!" He gasped in shock when I forced the walkie talkie into the wall without touching it. It smashed into pieces from the force of its power.

The intern looked in my direction in shock, obviously confused about what just happened. My hands started to give off a purple glow and he ran away. I didn't know Dr. Coconut was such a wimp, but then again you'd be scared too if a man's hands were glowing purple and they were just standing there glaring at you like they wanted to rip your limbs apart.

After a while of standing there I walked down the halls of the OWCA. I opened a door at the end of the last hall and I saw a dog in a hat on a telephone. When he saw me he started barking frantically into the phone. I shut him up by blasting the phone into dust with my purple flaming hands. I began destroying the place, levitating desks, throwing them and blasting things. Soon the place was in a panic, animals running around screaming and trying to take cover. I saw a duck jump out of the way of a flaming purple blast. I still hated that duck…

I saw a turtle and chihuahua run past and my hand turned to face them, a purple ball grew from my right hand. I recognized the turtle and chihuahua instantly. They were Terry and Pinky, two of Perry's friends. Terry pushed the chihuahua out of the way of the blast, Pinky reached out towards him as the blast came closer. The turtle closed its' eyes and braced for the burning impact. A flash of black and white pulled the orange turtle out of the way. Peter the Panda, I never thought I'd be happy to see him. The three of them ran and the turtle grabbed the small dog's hand, pulling him through the chaos.

I stood on a desk and continued destroying the place. It gave no explanation on why it was making me do this. I was just forced to watch the panic unfold before me, it was madness.

I saw the color teal walk up. Perry the Platypus? How? He was alive! Yes! It glared down at my nemesis and Perry stepped forward. Was this how it was going to end? An epic showdown between good and evil? Was this it? I watched in both anticipation and fear. Anticipation because come on, who doesn't find a showdown exciting? Fear because…only one could be the victor. I silently prayed that it would be my nemesis.

All of a sudden a shot went off and an excruciating pain pounded into my chest. It knocked me back and I fell into a cubicle. The shot rang in my ears as I laid there trying to breathe, it hurt to do so. I heard tiny footsteps patter towards me and Perry the Platypus ran into the box by my side. I felt a warm stickiness soak into my shirt and lab coat, it was surrounding me slowly. The platypus looked into my eyes and chattered. I gained all control and the pain worsened but I ignored it and smiled up at my nemesis.

"Perry the Platypus…you did it…" My voice was weak and soft. I reached up with a shaky hand to ruffle my enemy's head. I pulled my other arm up and leaned up to hug him. He met me halfway and reached down to accept my embrace. After a few seconds my eyes closed and everything went dark. I wasn't the only one that was going to close their eyes forever today, someone else was about to do the same thing.

Only difference is, my eyes would open again in 5 hours.

* * *

**A/N: Carl's POV next! I'm sort of stalling but I have a plan in my mind forming on this. I may have altered a few things to fit the rest of the story cuz I don't feel like going back and changing it and also it doesn't really matter for the plot. I have left some hints to the future in this and there will be even more hints in the next chapter. Carl's should be a little shorter cuz he wasn't present until recently and this fic is nearly done! I'd say about six more chapters left. I might break on all my other stories just to finish this one. What do you think?**

**NattyMc is out, PEACE!**


	13. Carl's Conspiracy

**Authors Note: Right now this story is my top priority to finish before school starts in 2 weeks. Noooooooooooooooooo! **

*****READ: So today I went to a friend's party right? And while my fam was driving we were stopped by a guy in safety goggles and a LAB COAT. And if that wasn't weird enough, he had a German type accent and was trying to get to this place with a German name. When my aunt said he looked like a scientist I laughed and put my headphones back in, but then I was like "Wait a minute…scientist…evil scientist." I ripped my headphones out and I ripped off my seatbelt to turn around and I watched my aunt give the guy directions outside the car. I went into this protective state and I watched the guy cautiously, I also held my little cousins hand (remember the baby that was born a few months ago?) from his car seat. I wished I had brought my fedora with me (its gray). ALSO! At the party they had bratwurst. I was like okay, this has to be just a coincidence. So I tried it in honor of Doof and it didn't really have a taste. It was kind of bland so I was like okaaaaay. AND THEN! Someone mistook my baby cousins name for IRVING and I was like O_O**

**I'm not crazy right? Please tell me! I mean I'm not sane to begin with anyways but…its still freaking me out. **

* * *

Carl's POV.

"Doofenshmirtz…" Major Monogram glared "You are under arrest for the murder of Agent P."

"_Why? Why'd you do it?"_ I cried but like always I was ignored, merely a background character used for comedic effect every so often. I was the one who covered Agent P's body with a sheet, no one else thought to. Not even the major. Sometimes I feel as though I'm the only human with compassion in this agency and with only a few human workers, I don't know how that justifies it. I cared about all the agents but Agent P always held a special space in my heart, we were friends and he always thought of me as equal status and not as a lowly unpaid worker. I don't get much respect…from anyone so getting some from a top rank agent means a lot. I just couldn't believe he was gone now, the only one who ever really paid attention to me.

I watched as they led Doofenshmirtz away and out of the apartment. His head was hung sadly and he didn't struggle one bit, almost like he was mourning but if you just killed someone that was supposed to be your sworn enemy for years now; wouldn't you be celebrating? In the rare cases like these where a scientist actually kills an agent, I was always the one to wrap the small body in a sheet and take it back to the agency. Before I picked the body up and the villain was being arrested, they'd be proud and gloating. Some had even done a victory dance. So why wasn't Doofenshmirtz doing any of that? He didn't look proud or happy, he looked sad and full of loss. There are some extremely rare cases where something like this would be an accident, but how do you accidentally stab someone nine times? The knife was in his hand too before he had woken up, and another thing. Why was he unconscious? I'm pretty sure you don't just faint after killing someone unless your squeamish and there was blood surrounding the body. I also took into account the blood on the far wall and the abandoned bloody baseball bat. Being squeamish definitely wasn't the case if he had beaten him and then stabbed him. How could this have been a misunderstanding if all the evidence blatantly points to the murder? I knew Doofenshmirtz and I knew about their relationship. They were fond of each other and would never take fighting to such an extreme level and it would never be something as serious as to the death. I watched the video footage enough to know these things and it looked like I needed to do some research. A rustling noise dug me out of the hole that was my thoughts and I looked down. My eyes went wide, the little white lump under the sheet was moving! I pulled the sheet off and was met by two heavy lidded brown eyes. Agent P was alive!

"Agent P your alive!" I was happy and relieved but he needed some type of medical attention right now.

The agent chattered at me and tried to sit up but I stopped him. I wrapped him in the white sheet that was quickly getting stained red with blood and lifted him off the ground. "You're going to be alright Agent P; you just need some serious medical attention." I rushed out of the apartment carrying the little white bundle. Agent P was already unconscious and from the looks of it, he wasn't going to remember these few moments of me rushing to get him help but that was okay. I never got any credit for the extra things I did on the job. Major Monogram was going to be angry at me for not staying and dusting for finger prints but it was pointless anyways to do so. Something strange was going on here and I was the perfect intern for the job of finding out what it was, but it had to wait. As I said before, Agent P needed medical attention.

* * *

Agent P was going to be fine but also relocated. The major feared that something like this would happen again but I knew that the agency couldn't afford any more lawsuits….or hospital bills. Agent P started explaining to Monogram what had actually been happening. After the major was done reading the paper he explained that that was ridiculous, I read the paper and vouched for Agent P. I believed it was completely possible what with the world we live in today. I mean when you live in a world where scientists make amazing and fully functioning inventions that can do just about anything and animals know karate, and where 10 year old boys can build a rollercoaster in less than an hour, you've seen it all and will believe in the impossible. A judge came in to make a case but Agent P refused to press charges against Doofenshmirtz, he tried to bring up what he was trying to explain earlier but the major decided he wouldn't listen and he'd just try to make the agent reconsider. Monogram didn't plead, he only threatened but Agent P still refused. I had to give the little guy props, he stood up for himself which is more than I could ever do.

After spending the night with Agent P at the hospital by myself (The major made me carry him all the way there on the other side of town) and getting scolded for not dusting for finger prints by the major and him punishing me by making me fill out the arrest forms (although I knew he was going to make me do that anyway), I made my way to the room where all the camera feeds were held. It was a small room with about fifty small monitors and one larger one in the middle of them all. I slid the door shut behind me and sat in the chair. It was dark and the screens dimly lit the small space. Sometimes I'd come in here to think or watch the video feeds for my own purposes. These cameras were set up everywhere and could tap into any camera feed in the Tri State Area. The cameras also hooked up to a satellite in space which you could use to view just about anywhere. There were cameras hidden in just about every scientist's apartment. I typed in a command and the larger screen showed the outside of Doofenshmirtz bedroom door earlier today.

**Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc: July 24****th****, 2012. 6:43 AM- **the screen read in the bottom left corner.

The scientist ran out of his bedroom and straight to the lab, briefly stopping in the kitchen to get a piece of toast with butter hastily spread on it. The knife was forgotten and left on the kitchen counter.

I identified the knife as one of the murder weapons, second to the wooden bat. I continued watching the screen at the edge of my seat.

The camera switched over to the one in the lab and Doofenshmirtz rapidly started building something. I couldn't watch this all day so I fast forwarded it a bit.

**July 24****th****, 2012. 8:03 AM.**

The machine was done and it was small resembling a hand held type of inator. It had a wide glass tube on the top, almost like it would hold something. Doofenshmirtz pointed the gun at his head and I gasped, was this some type of suicide machine? That wouldn't make any sense in the least so I quickly tossed away the thought. Maybe it was a machine to turn the user inexplicably evil like one did with me once. The scientist fired the ray and a black and purple energy started to drain from his head, it extracted from him and into the small glass chamber. After it was done, Doofenshmirtz wobbled a bit and clutched his head. Then this ear piercing unholy scream screeched through the speakers. Heinz covered his ears in the video and I did too in the present, I also shut down the volume for fear of someone hearing and me being caught in here. The camera screen cracked but I could still see a picture. The inator started to levitate and shake; Doofenshmirtz stepped back and stared nervously. I just kept watching from my seat, I threatened to fall off of it if I didn't sit back. I was both intrigued and bewildered at what was happening.

The machine burst and exploded; pieces of metal and screws flew every which way. The scientist shielded his face from the stray parts and when he uncovered them he stared in horror at the thing standing in front of him. My eyes widened as well, it stood 6 feet and 2 inches. It was an exact replica of Doofenshmirtz, only different…

It had the same clothes and facial features but the eyes…they were dark and soulless as opposed to his normal turquoise soft ones. It made his normal eyes look like diamonds in comparison. It started speaking but I couldn't hear it. I remembered that I turned the volume off but when I tried to turn it back on it wouldn't work. The speakers had blown out, most likely from that horrible screech. I watched as they argued and it started to heat up after a while. Doofenshmirtz got too close and the thing forced him backwards into the wall. It said something else and smirked evilly, and then it continued slamming him against the wall actually _touching _him this time. Where the replica grabbed his lab coat, there were burn marks left there. So that explained why his lab coat was a little scorched when we got there. The thing then turned into a black shadow, it twirled into a whirlpool of sorts and then launched into the doctor's head. He clutched his head in pain and struggled to his feet, looking here and there like he was confused. Then his confused expression changed to an evil and vial one. He turned and glared directly at the camera, it was as if he were glaring straight at me. My eyes were glued to the screen and I couldn't look away from his gaze, my head started to pound. He glared at it harder and the screen started to crack more until it all went black. I don't mean that the camera went black either. The screen I was looking at just showed this fizzy and static station but I actually blacked out.

* * *

I woke up the next morning in a daze. I sat up from the floor and looked at the screens in front of me and I looked up at the chair. The smaller screens showed agents on missions and in their cubicles and there was even one of the major's office. The large one in the middle showed gray and static. Why was I in the security feed unit? The events of yesterday and last night came rushing back to me, from intercepting Agent P's SOS signal to Agent P being alive and to the replica of Doofenshmirtz glaring into my soul. I sort of knew what was happening but I needed to find out more. My job as an intern could wait, and oddly…it's beginning to seem less important to me.

I managed to sneak to the Containment Unit with ease, the major was nowhere in sight and I told Agent T to cover for me if I was needed. I was going to confront Doofenshmirtz and hear his side of the story, at least that was my plan until Terry ran up and shoved me to the side and out of sight.

"What was that for?" I glared from behind the security desk and the turtle shushed me.

I heard two pairs of footsteps, one of them I recognized as my boss's (Something I've learned while here and have come in handy way too many times than it should have) and someone else's. They were louder and I could hear the sound of a heel hitting the ground and the clink of a buckle as they walked. That's when I heard the voices, one my boss's (which I'd know anywhere) and the other which belonged to that of Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, the daughter of Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

"Thank you for calling me, if you hadn't I would have gone to the police and filed a missing person's report or something!" She was both relieved and breathless.

"It's no problem young lady." The major told her and held the door open "Just don't stay too long."

The teenage girl nodded and walked inside, the door was shut behind her and Agent T jumped out from behind the desk without Monogram noticing he was hiding behind there.

"Oh there you are Agent T!" The major said with a smile and then turned it to an annoyed look "Now, where did you say Carl was?"

The orange agent chittered (not chattered, there's a difference) and pointed to the opposite end of the hallway, he began leading him down there. When I was sure they were gone I got out from under the desk and put my ear to the door, listening in to their conversation. I made a mental note to pay back Agent T later for the help; it was good to have friends on the inside. I pressed my ear harder against the door, straining to hear their words. I listened to their conversation with great focus on every word as I thought over the details in my head. Doofenshmirtz sounded sorry, terribly sorry for what he had done to Agent P and he actually thought that he had killed his nemesis. It had to be the normal part of him, there was no gloating or anything coming from him; at least that's what I thought until the gloating actually started. The man was proud that he did it and described the attack in graphic detail to his daughter. I had to hold back my gags as he went on and I forced myself to listen to every sickening word that came out of his mouth. That must be the other part that's trying to take over. I heard a splashing noise and I knew that Vanessa had thrown up; I wasn't too far from it either. She gave cries that he was sick and crazy before I started to hear running coming this way. I dove behind the desk just as she burst through the door. She leaned up against the wall and slid down, crying to herself. She looked up to the ceiling and gave a meek apology to the supposedly deceased platypus before getting up and running down the hall. I stared after her as I lifted my head from behind the desk. I understood a little more now. The thing was like a split personality. I knew that replica couldn't have been nothing that I saw, the glare was too real to subside. How could the major just subside this type of information? There was more to this…I just didn't know it yet. I was starting to think that I should get another opinion; maybe I needed to go talk to Agent P again…

Just as I started to walk away, footsteps came again and I didn't have time to duck behind the desk. I was ready to pull out a string of apologies and excuses to my boss when the Containment Unit door opened. I turned around and was shocked, I didn't know the footsteps were coming from this way and I also didn't know that I'd be staring into the now dark eyes of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. I tried to play it off like I wasn't out here the whole time, because his eyes looked like murder and I panicked.

"Hey! You shouldn't be out here!"

Whether he bought it or not I would never know and I never got a chance to ask him anything after what would happen tomorrow…

He continued to glare at me and I shrunk back. Those eyes really were unnerving and Agent P had described them well in his description. I brought out my walkie talkie (it being the first thing I could think of at the moment) and pressed down on the button, shakily talking into it.

"Uh sir, we have a situation…"

"What is it Carl?" Major Monogram's voice snapped back at me. "I'm in the middle of something! This better be important!"

He never respected me…

"Doofenshmirtz- Hey!"

The walkie talkie was wrenched from my hands and thrown against the wall with a powerful force. It smashed to pieces and I looked to the man standing in front of me. I wondered how he did that without touching it although the answer was obvious. I couldn't think straight, I was caught up in my own conflicting thoughts and then there was the fact that a dangerous being was standing directly in front of me. His eyes threatened murder.

Doofenshmirtz' hands started to give off this purple glowing aura and I found that I didn't want to stick around to find out what more his hands could do. I ran for my life and straight to my boss's office. Why did I ever think he would be of any help?

I burst into his office, frantic and out of breath.

"SIR!" I pretty much yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Great Googly Moogly! Carl! You scared the living daylights out of me!" The major fumbled to put his regular mustache back on. I personally like the black one myself. Here came the string of apologies and excuses…

"I'm sorry sir but Doofenshmirtz-"

"You can't just go around barging into people's offices like that! You could give someone a heart attack that way!"

I wish I could… "Sir I know, I said I was sorry but we have a serious situation right now. Doofenshmirtz-"

"You know I'm old! I'm not ready to hand the agency down to you just yet! You're trying to make me kill over aren't you? Well nice try Carl! Maybe after this little stunt of yours I should leave the organization to Monty. We all know how much he wants it, maybe that'll teach you not to barge into someone's office like a-"

"SIR, DOOFENSHMIRTZ ESCAPED FROM HIS CELL!" I had had enough of the scolding but I couldn't let him know that, I instantly cupped a hand over my mouth to play it off as if I had snapped from stress but the major didn't pay attention to my yelled reply or take any offence to it.

"Cheese and crackers! Why didn't you say so?"

I narrowed my eyes and muttered "I guess it just slipped my mind." I was half disappointed that he didn't take offence to it; it would have been fun to see the outraged look on his face. I'd apologize afterwards of course and blame it on stress but the moment would have been hilarious.

"Where was he the last time you saw him?"

"In front of the entrance to the Containment Unit, he didn't move from that spot."

"Well that's easy; I'll just send Agent D to lock him back up, his cubicle is right next to there." The major started to dial on the phone of the desk that I was forced to clean this morning, it was already a mess…

I began to wander into my thoughts and I thought of bringing up what Agent P had tried to tell him earlier. He'd probably subside it again, but maybe he wouldn't if I brought it up gently and not so straight forward. I had to take baby steps.

"He didn't even move when I ran, he just glared at me. I don't get it; he used to be a great guy. He was barely evil and then all of a sudden he turns into a creepy dangerous psychopath. I heard what he said to Vanessa, it was a clear confession! He described in great detail what he did to Agent P to his own daughter, what kind of a person would do that? Something must have happened to have made him this way, I mean he can't just be inexplicably acting this way. Right?" I turned to find that like countless other times, Major Monogram wasn't listening to me and was instead listening to the music while on hold and humming along to the tune of 'Gitchee Gitchee Goo'.

"I just realized something." The major pulled the phone away from his ear "There has to be a reason that Doofenshmirtz is acting this way, I mean he can't just be acting like this for nothing."

I stared blankly "That's what I just said-"

"Quiet Carl! I'm off hold! Yes Hello Agent D?" He got a bark as a response "Ah good, I was beginning to think that we weren't going to get in touch with you. Do you think you could-"

There was a loud crash and Agent D barked frantically from the other end before the line cut off. More crashes and frantic animal sounds were heard throughout the agency. I didn't waste a second and I ran out of Monogram's office to see what all the commotion was. Monogram followed me, dropping the phone so that it hung over the edge of the desk from the cord.

When we got out there, everything was in mass hysteria. Agents were running and desks and cubicles were being thrown. Papers were everywhere and many paper cups were scattered on the floor. A computer barely missed Carl's head by inches. Among it, Terry the Turtle was leading Pinky the Chihuahua through it all. I stopped them.

"Agent T! What's going on?"

The turtle pointed behind us at the incoming desk being hurled through the air. We all ducked and looked in the direction of the scientist that threw it. Doofenshmirtz stood in the doorway shoot out purple forces of energy from his hands and continuing to downright destroy the place. Terry gestured that they were going to continue running now and I nodded. The two agents continued to run in panic.

"Sir, we need to get out of here! Doofenshmirtz is destroying the agency!" I turned to my boss to see that he wasn't paying attention yet again, I was outraged. "Sir!"

"Hold on a second Carl! I'm finishing my will!" Major Monogram slowly wrote on the paper document "You want to run the agency after I die don't you?"

"There isn't going to BE an agency for me to run if it's destroyed! We need to stop him somehow! Sir, are you even listening to me?"

"How do you spell Carl?"

I threw my hands up in frustration. "Forget it!" I ran back into the major's office and began frantically dialing. I knew exactly who to call, I just hoped he was awake.

"Agent P something terrible is happening!"

I frantically told him everything, from Doofenshmirtz breaking out of his cell and destroying the agency to Major Monogram putting me on my will. I also rambled on about how I was shocked that the major didn't know how to spell my name. Agent P chattered in agreement and I was glad, he really was the only one who understood. I told him that he and Doof had a bond and he might be able to knock some sense into him, theoretically speaking that is. I told him how I did some research and sometimes all it takes to break someone out of something like this is the person they care most about and that person was him. He agreed with an encouraging chatter and I hung up the phone. I hoped he'd get here soon, I didn't know how much longer we had before Doofenshmirtz would bring the entire place to its knees.

* * *

Soon Agent P found me amongst the chaos.

"Agent P, thank goodness you're here!"

The agent nodded at me; it was good to have him back.

"He's over there." I pointed and lo and behold there he was.

Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz was standing on top of a desk with dark soulless eyes and purple glowing hands. He turned to face Agent P and soon they were having a glaring contest of sorts. He stepped forward ready to end all of this when the major stepped forward, gun in hand and aimed. No one had time to stop him and he pulled the trigger, a bullet went flying straight into Doofenshmirtz' chest. The force of it knocked the man backwards and into a cubicle below. There were gasps and silence that followed, I stood there with my mouth agape. I glanced down at Agent T and Agent Pinky who gave Agent P sympathetic glances before the semi-aquatic mammal ran into the cubicle his nemesis had fallen in. I didn't move, I was shocked and more importantly I was outraged. I stomped over to the shooter.

"You SHOT him!"

"What was I supposed to do?" Monogram glared back at me.

"Waited. Given him a fighting chance!"

"He was evil. Evil doesn't get chances."

"I WAS EVIL AND YOU DIDN'T SHOOT ME!"

"Carl, why're you so worked up about this? Why do you _care _so much? He was evil and he needed to be stopped! Isn't that what this agency is all about? We stop evil! Seriously Carl, I'd think you'd know that by now."

"You know what sir?" I turned my death glare into an actual smile "Your right. That _is _what this agency is all about; it's what _you're _all about. I apologize for my behavior earlier, I just didn't see that until now."

The major looked pleased with my apology.

"If you'll excuse me…" I leisurely walked away from him to go and call an ambulance for Doofenshmirtz in secrecy.

I quit that same night.

* * *

**A/N: Vanessa's POV next! It might be short cuz she wasn't present that long but then again neither was Carl and I was perfectly able to give him 4,500+ words. We'll see. It should be out quickly. Make sure to get those reviews in! This whole thing should be done very soon!**

**Carl...quit? What kind of sorcery is this? What do you guys think?**

**NattyMc is out, PEACE!**


	14. Vanessa's Value Judgement

**Authors Note: This is nearing its end…what do you think? Should I do more stories like this? Yeah…I added a slight pairing to make it longer. Couldn't be too short right? *nervous chuckle* I don't ship Montessa….im personally a Ferbnessa and Perryshmirtz fan, Perryshmirtz being my #1.**

**Another thing, I don't really like Charlene that much. Meh. I just think that Doof deserves/deserved better than her.**

…**Is that it? Yup that's it, PEACE! **

* * *

Vanessa's POV.

I didn't expect anything to happen today. I was sitting at home on my laptop, sitting on my bed with my headphones in. The Goth music blasts in my ears and beats against my eardrums, my mom opened my bedroom door and walked in. She never knocked like I always asked her too, although it was possible that she did always knock but my headphones were too loud for me to hear her. Whatever. I never really liked my mom, don't get me wrong I love her but I kind of blame her for my parents' divorce. She always went out with 'friends' and got home late. They did want different things. She wanted another man and my dad wanted her to stop cheating.

"Vanessa, someone's on the phone for you."

"Who is it?"

"It's your father."

Dad? Why was he calling me? And on the house phone? He NEVER called on the house phone for fear of being stuck on the phone with my mom. He was probably calling to gloat about how he _almost _won against Perry today. I inwardly scoffed at the thought. I took the phone from my mom and she walked out, I put it to my ear.

"Hi Dad."

"Hello sweety, how are you doing?" My father's voice responded through the telephone.

"I'm fine."

"Good because…I saw you at the Coffee shop the other day with Major Monogram's son and I think you have A LOT of explaining to do."

My heart skipped a beat at what he said because it caught me completely off guard. "Oh my gosh-! Dad! I can explain! We were just-!" Wait. He's not yelling at me or anything, my dad always yells when he's mad and if he ever found out I was dating his rivals son then he'd be BEYOND mad; and didn't he almost never call the guy by his real name? He always called him Monobrow. That could only mean one thing. "Monty." I glared.

"Yeah." Monty chuckled. "It's me."

"Hey." I smiled. Our relationship was on and off but our dad's still didn't know about it which was a miracle, considering the fact that whenever we were on the phone we'd start lashing out at each other's throats and fighting about our dad's. Once my dad and Perry the Platypus had to stop fighting and come in my room to check on me because I was yelling so loud. "You know you nearly gave me a heart attack, right? And how'd you get my dad's voice so well?"

"Sorry about that. It's a Voice modifier, it was made by one of the scientists but it was confiscated. I stole it from my dad."

"Good guy, huh?" I mused.

"Well we can't be good ALL the time, now can we?"

"Hm. So why're you calling me?"

"What, a guy can't call his girlfriend to say hello?"

"So we're back together then, huh?" I twirled a finger into my hair tediously and yawned. Let's see how long the relationship lasts _this _time.

"If you're that bored with our relationship, maybe you don't want to hear about your father…you know because I don't want to _bore _you."

He had the worst comebacks and was he seriously about to insult my dad again? "Look, if you just called so you could talk trash about my dad then I'll just hang up! My dad's a genius and he could build anything! I should know! I've seen it!" My voice was getting louder "And another thing-!"

"Vanessa, calm down. I did call to talk about your father but not in the way I normally would, you see my dad told me to call you-"

"Why would your dad want you to call _me_?"

"I was getting to that, sunshine."

I smirked at the nickname, I knew he called me that just to poke fun at me being Goth but I thought it was cute. He continued on.

"My dad told me to call you and he gave me this number that the agency has to contact you. I'd normally call you on your cellphone but I couldn't risk him seeing the Caller ID and asking where I got your cell number from. You see? I think before I do things sometimes."

"You need to do it more than just sometimes."

"Moving on…" Monty ignored my sentence and continued. I rolled my eyes at him; he was desperately trying to not get in a fight with me.

From the other end of the line, the major's son put his feet up on his father's desk and sat back in the chair.

"My dad told me to tell you that your dad's here at the agency."

"Oh, is he working there again?" Monty told me about the day my dad worked at the OWCA while on one of our dates, surprisingly that date ended with less cursing than usual. We got into a fight because I said that they were a little too harsh on my dad "Your dad was a little hard on him after all…I always thought he deserved a second chance…"

Monty was about to smirk and offer a flirty remark when his dad walked in, looking through a file. He coughed and immediately put his feet down, sitting up in a dignified manner and he put on an angry expression; yelling into the phone . "Your father deserves nothing but to rot in a jail cell for all he has done for the sake of the Tri State Area and all of its citizens! How dare you be so selfish!" The boy gave the major a thumbs up and the older male smiled, walking out of the room.

As soon as his father was gone he got back into his previous position with his feet up, his features softened completely "Sorry, my dad walked in. Did I tell you that I plan to inherit the agency one day? I just have to get that stupid intern out of the way…" He muttered and saw Carl try to tiptoe by the open door without being seen, but the red head failed.

"Hey Carl!" Monty waved with a fake smile. The intern waved nervously and ran away from the door. The major's son turned his expression back to an angry one. "He's up to something…you always have to watch out for the red heads…"

I laughed "Why the suspicion for red heads?"

"Gingers can't be trusted."

"Stereotype much?"

"Looks like there are some things you just don't know about me."

"Right." I shook my head "So…my dad?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Your dad's in jail." He said as if it were the most casual thing in the world.

"Oh….wait what?!" Did he just say my dad was in jail? "Uh, could you repeat that? I…don't think I heard you correctly…" I finished off with a nervous grin. He couldn't have said what I thought he just said.

"Your...dad's...in...Jail." He repeated blatantly and clear as day.

Wow. I guess I did hear him correctly then. "What? Why?"

"He didn't tell me." Monty shrugged although she couldn't see him. "He wanted to know if you were going to request bail or something…" He spun the chair around to look out the window.

"But what did he do?"

"Don't know."

"Well, can you ask?" I was starting to get annoyed with him. My dad was in jail and he was acting as casual as ever.

"Nope."

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Look babe, if you want to know then why don't you just come down and ask your dad yourself? I'm kind of busy…" Monty poked a snow globe with a pencil.

"You know what? I will! And poking a snow globe with a number 2 pencil does not make someone busy."

The boy sat up from his chair and began looking around the room for cameras or something like that, he glanced around cautiously "How did you…?"

"Looks like I know a lot about you after all." I smirked.

"What? No way! You've got to be watching me from somewhere!"

"Later."

"Wait a minute! If my dad finds out that I let someone put cameras in his office he'll kill me and then I'll never get the agency!"

"_Goodbye_ Monty." I hung up the phone and slid my feet down to touch the floor. That guy seriously needed to work out his father issues, but then again it is _mine _that's the one in jail. I sighed and walked out my room and to the door.

"_Where are you going, dear?"_

"I'm going to go visit dad at his building, he said he had something to tell me."

"Okay, don't be back too late."

"_I won't!" _I called and shut the door behind me. I didn't _technically _lie to my mom, I AM going to visit my dad and he WILL tell me why he's in jail. I began walking through town until I finally reached the agency.

_OWCA SECRET HEAD QUARTERS (Pay no attention to this sign)_

Wow and Monty makes fun of MY dad for being dense…

I walked up to the door and knocked nervously. I mean hey, this is a secret agency filled with highly trained animals that know karate and could have you on the ground before you even know what you did wrong. One should be scared or at least a little freaked out.

"_Identification please." _A male computerized voice came out from a speaker.

"Um, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz…I got a call saying that my dad was in the jail and-"

"_Voice Key incorrect." _

A loud alarm sounded and I screamed, a bunch of mechanical guns instantly pointed in my direction. I jumped back but I didn't run, they could have had motion sensors or something and gunned me down in a second!

"Meap." I squeaked. Another voice came over the microphone, this time it was human.

"Yes?" It was an older voice, gruff and it was calm. As if a bunch of guns being pointed at an innocent teenage girl was normal in his book. I didn't retort and I nearly screamed in panic.

"V-Vanessa Doofenshmirtz! I got a call saying that my dad was in the jail a-and-"

"Come in." The guns retracted and I nearly fainted in relief. The doors opened and Monty's dad let me inside. We walked into the agency and down the halls; he didn't make any attempt to have a conversation with me. The walk was completely silent; I finally spoke up after a few minutes of walking.

"Thank you for calling me; if you hadn't then I would have gone to the police and filed a missing person's report or something!" My voice came out fast and nervous.

"It's no problem young lady." The major told me and held the door open "Just don't stay too long."

I nodded and walked inside, the door was shut behind me.

"Dad?" I called and looked into all the empty cells. "Dad, are you in here?"

"Vanessa?" I heard my dad's voice and I soon found him gripping the bars of the cell he was in, he looked surprised to see me.

"Oh there you are dad!"

"Vanessa, what are you doing here?"

"Major Monogram called me. Dad, what happened? Why're you locked up in here? Did you do something wrong?"

He looked down at the floor, guiltily.

"Dad?"

"Vanessa t-there's something I need to tell you. I did something really wrong and I-" He was starting to cry "I can never forgive myself…"

"I'm sure you're just overreacting like you normally do. It's just like that time you branded that guy…you didn't do that again did you?" I remember when I found out that he did that. I laughed at how ridiculous it was.

"No I didn't." He halfheartedly laughed "Believe me I wish I branded someone but no…it's not like that time. I did something horrible and inexcusable. It was horrible and inexcusable that I hate myself because of it. N-not that I was completely fond of myself before this happened but this is me we're talking about here. No one likes me and I don't like myself because of it but now I just downright hate myself. My self-esteem was bad before but NOW-"

"Dad you're rambling again. Just tell me what you did, it can't be that bad."

He looked into my eyes. He took a deep breath and said the five words that I would have never believed would come out of his mouth if I hadn't heard it myself.

"I killed Perry the Platypus."

…

"Dad you can't be serious, there's no way you could kill Perry. You two are close; some might even say you're inseparable. You told me yourself that you thought of him as family. Why would you just all of a sudden decide to get rid of him? "

"It just…happened. It was so sudden that I couldn't-" He fought back the tears that were coming up again "I couldn't stop myself…and now he's-"

"I'm sure it was an accident…right?" I asked my father but he didn't answer, he just stared blankly back at me. "Dad?" I snapped my fingers and he jumped. He tilted his head much like a dog would do when it was confused but he soon found his words and spoke again.

"No…it wasn't. I did it intentionally and I meant it. I killed that little rat and I'm glad I did it."

Over the years I had grown to be fond of the little mammal. He was part of my life now and I couldn't imagine visiting my dad without him breaking down the door or the window…or the wall. It really was going to be different without the little guy. What I didn't know was, life would be much different without my dad and Perry. Also the rise of a new ruler would crash onto this town, but I didn't know these things yet and I couldn't tear up now, my dad needed support right now. At least I thought he did, until now. He was actually glad about it. He was happy he had killed someone in cold blood. He looked upset though, his eyes were red from crying and the bags under his eyes were much worse than usual but here he was smirking at me in triumph and gloating. He started to describe the murder in great sickening details. I wanted him to stop talking because he was beginning to make me feel sick but he just kept talking.

"He deserved it too…he deserved every moment he suffered while conscious. Soon he lost consciousness but I still continued long after that…the thing still suffered, it whimpered and jerked while unconscious but that just proved I was doing a good job..."

Soon I couldn't take it anymore; I threw up and ran for the door. I cried that he was sick and other things as I left. I leaned up against the wall and slid down, crying to myself. I looked up to the ceiling and gave a meek apology to the supposedly deceased platypus before getting up and running down the hall. I ran home crying and I locked myself in my room, screaming at my mom to leave me alone and go away. That was the last time I saw my father.

I got a call later that evening but by the time I got to the hospital…it was too late.

* * *

**Authors Note: Now we're getting somewhere…**

**Next chapter is going to be very short because it's another Doof/Evil Doof conversation. It should be up quickly because i already have it done. I'm gonna go work on the last chapter and Epilogue now.**

**What is this? Carl quits? Someone is going to takeover? And Vanessa never sees Doof or Perry again? WHAT is happening here? ;)**

**NattyMc is out, PEACE!**


	15. Convos

**Authors Note: For once in my life I'm not stalling! :D Another convo going on in Doof's head and then there's only one more real chapter left! Excited? I think I feel a squee coming on!**

* * *

What…happened? And why does my chest hurt a little bit? Oh…a lot a bit…owwwwww.

_Will you stop complaining?_

Who is that?

_It's me, you imbecile!_

Oh. What are you doing here?

_Do you even hear the words coming out of your mouth? 'What am I doing here?' I've been living in your head ever since you were born!_

No you weren't, I think I'd remember that.

_Well you don't because you found out I existed the day you built the Amnesianator._

I built an Amnesianator?

_Yes! _

Oh, wait can I ask you a question?

_I'd prefer it if you didn't._

What are you?

_What am I?_

Yeah.

_What am I…I am the dark that is night. I am the dog that is wolf. I am the blood that is red. I am the miracle, the snake of truth. I hold the face of pure evil…and I live in everyone._

… *silence*

_You're confused aren't you?_

Yes. Could you perhaps explain that in backstory form? A musical number would be great.

_I will not sing for you, nor will I dumb down my definitions just to please you. I please no one and am feared by all._

All of what exactly?

_I am a part of the mind. I am that twinge of evil that everyone has. I am like a muscle, the more I am exercised the stronger I become. If I am exercised too much I will overpower and reach levels of evil that no one has had before, except two._

Who?

_You and…someone else…_

Me? But I'm not THAT evil.

_You are capable of evil and wretched things. You have not exercised me, yet I am as strong as ever. You kept me bottled up for so long that I had to escape. _

If I'm capable of so many horrible things, why aren't I doing any of them?

_That is a question you should be asking yourself. Why are you hiding the true evil inside of you? Why won't you let me out so I can exist and wreak havoc on the wretched good souls of this town? Why are you subsiding the twisted and mad thoughts from within? Why won't you be you…?_

But that's not me. I'm not twisted or mad, I'm just a-

_Doofus, Imbecile, Idiot-_

HEY!

_Never Mind, I wanted to discuss more important matters and plans with you._

Like what?

_Like how we're going to get rid of that platypus._

Perry…oh right! He's alive! Ha! Your plan failed! It failed and Perry the Platypus is alive and healthy and there's nothing you can do about it!

_Oh really? Nothing I can do, huh? We'll see about that._

W-wait! What are you doing this time?!

_WE'RE waking up._

Waking up? What do you we're waking up? We're dead…aren't we?

_We are far from dead._

But we were shot- _**I**_ was shot! Perry the Platypus shot me!

_Yes, curse your mortal body. I saw that platypus step up to the plate and I already know he isn't going down without a fight. He is not the one who shot you._

If Perry the Platypus didn't shoot me then who did?

_It doesn't matter who shot you! The point is, that platypus will pay!_

You'll never win against Perry the Platypus! He'll beat you.

_Just like he beat me last time right?_

It was a draw and you know it.

_You shouldn't have intervened._

I had to stop you before you killed him!

_And I had to stop you before you killed US. It doesn't matter; I'm taking a new mind now. I have grown tired of you._

What? Whose?

_I believe I have someone in mind…_

* * *

**A/N: Mwahaha! Last chapter next! What's on your mind? **


	16. Measly Mammal

**Authors Note: Epilogue next…I can't believe this is over! Well…I WAS rushing to finish it, but I think it turned out nice. Although next chapter you're probably going to want to either throw things at my face orrrrrr cry…maybe. I thought up a hospital name on the spot so if the name is someone else's here on Fanfiction then sorry that the name stuck to my brain. Can't be helped. Brain is boss.**

* * *

Perry's POV.

I walked down the long hallways of the Danville General Hospital downtown. Carl called an ambulance for my nemesis and he was quickly taken here. The bullet was removed from his chest and he was patched up. He'd be alright and he'd live which was a relief to me. Oddly enough, the room he was put in was the same one that I was registered in just two days ago. Major Monogram tried to force me to go back to the hospital and be on bed rest but I refused. I had to be here with Doofenshmirtz when he woke up and if I stayed in the agency any longer I would have had it out with the major for pulling the trigger in the first place. Everything would have been fine, I would have gotten him out of his trance and everything would have worked out smoothly. At least I hoped that's what would have happened. The thing could have overpowered me for all I knew, but I didn't have a chance to know and now I never would.

I opened the door and quietly stepped inside the room. My nemesis laid in the bed before me, unconscious and unmoving. I made my way over to his side and I sat in the chair next to him. After a few moments of me sitting there studying him, the door opened slightly and Carl peeked his head through.

"He awake yet?" The intern whispered.

I shook my head no. 'Not yet'. He nodded and walked into the room, standing by my side. We both stared at the man before us. His eyes were closed and we both feared for when he woke up, whether his eyes would be turquoise and lively…or dark and soulless. We'll know for sure soon, he's supposed to wake up any second now. While we waited, Carl made conversation.

"The majors mad at us for leaving when there was so much stuff to clean up."

I rolled my eyes. Cleaning was not my main concern right now.

The intern laughed. "Yeah, mine either." He frowned and continued "I don't know…sometimes it all feels so pointless. Is the college credit even worth it?" Carl sighed.

I patted him on the arm reassuringly; the chair gave me some height so I could easily reach.

"Thanks."

I nodded. 'Any time.'

"Hey Agent P, I was wondering-"

We both stopped to return our gazes to Doofenshmirtz who was slowly waking up in front of us. Carl put his finger to his lips and tiptoed out the door, he gave me a thumbs up before leaving. I hesitantly turned my head to look at my nemesis. He was stirring and he looked like he'd open his eyes any second. I looked away and took a deep breath. I heard a moan and I knew he was awake. This was it, the moment of truth. I snapped my head around and was met by a pair of very shocked eyes.

A pair of very shocked _turquoise _eyes, that is. I sobbed in relief and jumped on the bed, hugging him close. I was so happy to see the Heinz Doofenshmirtz I knew in those eyes. He hugged me back, rubbing my back. I purred happily, nuzzling into his shoulder.

"Perry the Platypus…you did it…" The scientist repeated his sentence from earlier.

I shook my head no.

"What do you mean you didn't do it? If you didn't shoot me, then who did?" Doofenshmirtz gave me a quizzical expression.

I pulled out a note pad and pen from my hat and wrote down on it, handing him the pad when I was done.

_Major Monogram._

"_Monobrow _shot me?!" He said in disbelief as if he never would have suspected it.

I nodded.

"Oh, that jerk! What nerve! He has _no right _to shoot me! NO RIGHT! …Stupid Major Monobrow…" The doctor muttered.

I smiled at his stupidity and shook my head at the way he was acting. He just found out that someone that wasn't me shot him and he's saying they had no right to do it, like I have all the right in the world! Wait…

_Why do you think I have the right to shoot you and the major doesn't?_

Doofenshmirtz read my question and then handed it back to me, he shrugged. "Well you're my nemesis, it's your job to stop me and thwart me so I just assumed that you'd take any measure to do it. Even-"

I tugged on his shirt, effectively cutting him off and handed him the note pad again.

_I would never take such measures. Not even if I absolutely had to, you saw for yourself didn't you? _

"Well yeah but-"

_I am perfectly capable of driving a knife into someone that's trying to kill me if I absolutely had to. It'd be a last resort, but I am absolutely NOT capable of doing that to you. Understand?_

"Yes, I do."

_Good._

He reached up a hand to pet my back, he stopped after a moment "But what if I-"

I put my hand on his lips to silence him and wrote on the paper.

_Not even then._

We smiled at each other.

"Thank you Perry the Platypus."

Our moment was interrupted when Carl knocked on the door, using that secret knock we established while in the waiting room. I chatter at him to come in. The door opened and the red head stepped through the door.

"Good to see you're finally awake." The intern smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. "We need to talk."

And they did. The talked about every dream he's had and everything that the evil being had said to him and more. Soon Carl finally came to a conclusion.

"It's simple." The intern told us "The dreams are telling you that you're both going to-"

"_**Die."**_

Before anyone could look and see where that voice came from, it was right in front of us. It glared with its dark and soulless eyes. The eyes weren't Doof's either, it was outside of my nemesis body and looking as fierce and evil as ever.

Carl picked me up and carried me all the way to the other side of the room, ignoring my struggling and objections. I wiggled out of his grip and landed in a pose on the floor, a determined look in my eyes.

"_**I see the platypus has stepped up to the plate once again." **_It sneered at me. It was a black shadow like being in its own shape and no longer taking the shape of Doofenshmirtz. It had a circular head and pointy teeth, but they didn't look like regular teeth. They blended in with its whole body just like everything else did in a black color. It had a phantom like tail that blended in with the rest of its body. There were two arms and black hands on the thing, each with five black fingers. It also had pointy black spike like hair. It was scary but there was no way I'd be scared of a measly shadow._** "Measly you say? Well platypus I am afraid that you are about to eat those words and bite the dust. Farewell animal." **_

It turned into a simple streak of black as it bounced around the room, knocking into things and making us all duck. The evil being stopped bouncing and straightened its course, coming _directly at me_. Doofenshmirtz screamed at me to get out of the way or move or _something _but I couldn't. I didn't have _time_. I may not have had the time, but Carl did and he jumped right in front of me.

* * *

**A/N: Epilogue next! Can one of you draw or photoshop or **_**make a picture **_**of 'It' for me? And also, I'm letting you guys come up with a name for 'It'. I know it's a little late in the story to ask but I really wanna see what you guys come up with. You have to have an account so you could PM me for the picture contest...thing.**

**So be sure to get those reviews in because the Epilogue is already finished and the faster you review, the faster I post it. **

**NattyMc is out, PEACE!**


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue:

He snuck into the room where all the camera feeds were held. It was a small room with about fifty small monitors and one larger one in the middle of them all. He slid the door shut behind him and sat in the chair. It was dark and the screens dimly lit the small space. The cameras were set up everywhere and could tap into any camera feed in the Tri State Area. The cameras also hooked up to a satellite in space which you could use to view just about anywhere. He typed in a command and the middle larger screen lit up revealing a tall shadow of a person. The man walked aimlessly through the forest until he reached a cliff side. The raging waves crashed into the rocks below. The rain poured down over everything, making the scene even drearier. The tall shadow hurled itself over the edge, just like the tiny shadow of the platypus had done just moments before. Both had blank eyes, void of all thought and emotion. The large body fell into the icy water below, becoming engulfed in the water and sealing its fate forever.

He clicked the screen off and sat in the chair for a few more moments. The door slid aside and Monty Monogram walked into the dark room.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be in here!"

He smirked at the major's son before drawing a weapon and pointing it at the taller boy.

Monty stepped back in shock. "W-Wait! What are you doing? ...Carl?"

Carl glared back at him with _dark_ and _soulless _eyes.

"…I knew you couldn't be trusted!"

The intern pulled the trigger and the taller male fell to the ground. The red head left the agency into the cold, dark night. He kept walking until he reached a familiar shaped purple building that looked vaguely like Ferb's head. Carl rode the elevator up to the penthouse and opened the apartment door. He clicked the button on the answering machine and a female electronic voice played.

"_One new message."_

The angry voice of Charlene Doofenshmirtz played after the beep.

"I don't know what you said to Vanessa, Heinz but she absolutely refuses to come out of her room! She won't even talk to me! You better-"

"_Message Erased."_

The red head dialed the number of the OWCA phone and picked up the Voice Modifier-inator. He spoke into the phone and the voice of the original creator of the device came through it.

"This is Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz…your new leader…"

* * *

**THE END…?**

**A/N: No comment. I have none. I'm sure you guys have a few though xD**

**NattyMc is out for the last time (?) on this, PEACE!**


End file.
